Waking up in ME
by TheAllAround
Summary: Waking up in a hospital without knowledge of how you got there is bad, but suddenly realizing you are stranded in a game where your family is dead, you have memories of what will happen to the universe and that everyone is threating you as an experiment, is extremely bad. How will you survive? OC in first person. Several pairings. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: My name is

Ever had one of those days where you wake up and think: _Where the hell am I?_

Well, I doubt you have ever had a day like mine…

I woke up slowly, getting annoyed over the beeping of my alarm clock. I had been sleeping real heavy that night and it was going to take me some time to fully wake up, but on auto-pilot I rolled over and reached out for the silencer button. But the more I tried to reach it, the more awake did I become.

Something wasn't right here…

The beeping was in a steady pattern, constant, never changed, and my clock always gets more and more aggressive the longer you let it beep. And then there was my bed. I'm used to a large bed where I can sprawl out and just reach each side with my fingertips… Here? I had barely rolled over before I felt an edge.

Something definitely wasn't right here…

I gave up on stopping the beeping and rolled back, slowly letting my eyes adjust to the light. The room was tall, white and on my left was a huge panorama window, but it had been darkened, so I wouldn't get a shock when waking up.

I took in my environments.

Medical equipment, screens, something that looked like a laptop and little else was in the room. I looked at myself only to find various machines hooked to me, and I began to understand where the beeping had come from and why.

A door on my right opened and a doctor came in. She looked familiar somehow.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, I was actually hoping you would be. There are so many things we need to talk about." She said and came over, some sort of frame in her hand. My eyes must have played with me for I seemed to be able to see letter in the middle of the frame…

"How are you feeling?" she asked and I turned my head to the side. I really hated when people asked me that…

"What happened?" I asked instead, trying to get a sense at where I was. I remembered a sound, hissing breaks, a couple of headlights blinded me and then… My head hurt just by trying to think about.

"We don't really know. You were found on the street, unconscious, but judging from your injuries it seems like you've been hit by a car." She informed.

Found on the streets?

Could I really have been hit by a car and then walked away from it all, ending up unconscious on the street? I couldn't wrap my head around that. It seemed impossible…

"How bad?" I asked.

"A small concussion, three pressed ribs, and a few bruises and burns. Nothing that won't heal in a matter of a few weeks. You were lucky." She assured me, so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep a little. I was too tired to think about what had really happened, to think about family, and even if I did they were probably not allowed to see me yet, or they would have been here.

"Tired?" she asked and I hummed, wishing she would just shut up and let me sleep.

"Could be the concussion… I'll have to run a few scans."

_Scans?_

That had me thinking and as I turned my head towards her my eyes widened slightly. The orange glow around her left arm was unmistakably an Omni-tool.

_But… that isn't possible! Is this a trick?!_

My thoughts were running in circles and I began to breathe really heavy and fast. The doctor noticed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Could you… please clear the window? I'd like to look outside…" I said, lightly trembling, feeling like my ribs were pressing even more down on my lungs, making it difficult for me to speak and breathe.

She nodded none the less, went to the window, pressed a button and slowly did the dark blanket disappear from the large glass, allowing me to see the most beautiful and terrifying view I had ever seen.

The Citadel…

I began to rise from my bed, ignoring pain, cables and wires attached to me, and simply felt like I was being pulled away from everything I knew. My memory was gone like that, I wasn't thinking, wasn't listening, not until she called a nurse to help her contain me.

I looked at the creature as the door swung open, and that did the last for me.

My eyes blackened, my knees weakened and I collapsed on the floor, still fully conscious though. The doctor kneeled at my side, while the creature took place on my other.

_Turian… he's… a Turian…_

They gave me something to calm down on, and though my body relaxed, my mind was still fully engaged in thoughts and as the Turian helped me on my feet again, I stared at his hold on my arm, following up to his face.

"What?" he asked, and for the first time his voice made it to my ears very clearly. I suddenly reached up and slowly planted a fingertip on his nose. He looked at me questionably, but he made no attempt to move as I explored his face, running a finger along his nose, over his cheek and down his mandible, which flexed lightly in my touch.

I couldn't even begin to understand that this was really happening to me. I was actually standing, nearly chest-to-chest, with a Turian and the only thing that ran through my mind was… _fuck…_

I felt lightheaded, my legs suddenly giving in, and I was dragged closer to him in order to keep me stabile and upright.

"Easy now, miss."

I barely heard him. The steady beat beneath my ear and the deep inhale of his lungs pushed me in the direction of fainting, and as I looked up at him, the last thing I remember thinking was:

_This can't be real…_

Then everything went black for me.

* * *

I woke up tugged into a bed again with the feeling of having lost time, and not knowing how much. The beeping of various machines hooked to me told me I was indeed on a hospital, but what about the episode I had? Was that Turian a dream? Or had my life really taken a very drastic change?

Over the beeping I heard a light humming, so I turned my head, my heart beating away both in fear and excitement, and I felt it burst in both ways as the slender Salarian was spotted by my eyes. A small high pitched sound escaped my lips as I realized he was really there.

"Ah. You're awake. Good. We were beginning to fear we might have drugged you too much. How are you feeling?" he asked and came closer to me. Those large eyes of theirs are much large in person and they're much more built like a stick than they appear in the game.

Tears began to flow from my eyes, making him concerned about me.

"Are you in pain? Miss?"

A hand squeezed mine. This was all too real for me to comprehend and right now I couldn't do anything but cry.

The Salarian suddenly sat on the edge of the bed, grabbed a tissue and gently wiped my tears away. I looked at him, but he simply kept going, smiling heartily when my tears seemed to stop.

"I understand you're confused right now. So are we, but we'll get you back on your feet. You'll see. You're not alone here." He said and gently stroked my cheek.

I would have risen up and hugged him tight if it wasn't for the pain beginning to form in my chest and the headache I was beginning to get. I whimpered quietly. Apparently the drugs were wearing off.

I turned my head and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired. I knew this had to be the concussion, but since it was only a small one it shouldn't affect my sleep or much else.

"Oh, before you go back to sleep again." he said and I opened an eye, slightly looking at him. "I'd like to have your name, miss. Your full name, so we can contact your family and check your records."

I had nearly reacted on automatic when I began to think. If I told them my full name, my _real_ full name, wouldn't they get suspicious? A human doesn't live much over a hundred years and if my thoughts were right, then I would appear to be nearly two hundred years old.

So I did the only thing I could think off. I kept my mouth shut.

The Salarian looked at me, waiting.

"Miss? Miss, please. I need your name."

There was a tone of pleading in his voice and it tore in my heart. But if I told him the truth, what would they think? Humans couldn't live for so long, so they would probably send me to some kind of lab to test me and try to find out what had made me able to live for such a long amount of time.

I didn't want to end up as a lab rat, but keeping quiet wasn't going to work on him either.

"I don't have any…" I finally said and at first he began to type, but then stopped and looked at me. I could feel his stare.

"Don't have a name? You… you're an orphan?" he asked, but not even that I would answer. Thoughts and possible scenarios were running in my head. How was I gonna survive here? Why was I even here? How could fate be so cruel on me? What had I done to deserve this?

"Hmm… You might have hit your head harder than we first thought." The Salarian said and then began to walk towards the door. "I'll come back later. Try and get some rest." He said and disappeared before I could even open my mouth. I rather wanted something to eat than sleep, but soon I closed my eyes and tried anyhow.

Maybe when I woke up again I would be home…

* * *

I wasn't…

And after having woken up in the same place a few times over I finally came to terms with being in the one universe I loved and feared more than anything. I could beg and plead, but it wasn't gonna change, and I started to think about my family. Was I the only one here, or had fate decided to take my entire family, parents and siblings? If so, why weren't they here? Had they been sent to different locations? Were they even on the Citadel? Or had they been placed somewhere terrible? I started to think about what could happen if my mother ended up on Tuchanka or Palaven or Kahje. She would freak more than ever before, possibly faint and/or scream at anyone who came close to her. My father would probably try to communicate with who he thought might have information. He would be calm, I was sure of it, but the rest of my family? Technically, I was the only one who knew this universe like I had been born into it, but to everyone else it would be a shock of their life.

I was given peace for a few days, at least until they thought the worst of my concussion was over. Then I had been given to C-Sec. Physically, I was doing good. There were still things I couldn't do, like running and that sort of things, but there was no need for it either, so why did I worry?

Because I was about to make the worst mistake of my life…

As expected, C-Sec began to question me about who I was, where I came from, where my family was and how I had been found on the street, etc. Most of their questions I couldn't even answer and those that got too close on my life, I wouldn't. Not the best thing to do, I know, but I was already seen as an enemy in their eyes because of my eye color.

The first time I had used the bathroom at the hospital I had screamed when I saw myself in the mirror. It certainly didn't look like me. My hair was still long and slightly brown, but there was more golden to it. My forehead felt thicker, my nose was different, like a mix between human and a Drell, and my eyes had changed from blue to amber. I had grown fangs, my nails were tougher and some of the Turian nurses had actually told me I growled and purred like a Turian. And with most of C-Sec being Turian officers it was hard to find one who would not notice this. I tried, really tried, to hide, but that only made them more suspicious about me. And somehow I ended up as an interesting subject to even executor Pallin.

I was being interrogated for the fifth time in a week by a Turian and Asari officer.

"Look, we've been through this over and over. There has to be more you can tell us." The Turian said, trying to work his way in with sweet words, and despite I have a weakness for them I couldn't get myself to answer. He kneeled down beside me.

"I can see you're scared, but you can't be harmed here. We want to protect you, and if there's someone after you…"

The door opened and we all three looked at the Turian coming in. Both officers saluted their superior, who nodded and then looked at me.

"And how are things going in here?" executor Pallin asked, looking at me with a look that made me shrink in my seat, tense up and behave like a frightened cat.

"No change, sir. She simply won't talk." The Turian said, making the Asari huff.

"Would be easier if we just beat the information out of her." She said, and the Turian said something, but I wasn't interested in their conversation. Pallin was coming closer at me, making me sink more and more, and finally I let out a strange whimpering sound that brought both Turians' attention straight at me.

"Did she just…?" the officer asked, but no one answered. My eyes were fixed on Pallin, my ears felt like they hurt and there was a tingling sensation in my belly that had me whimpering and my lower jaw trembled. I felt intimidated, but I honestly didn't understand why or how come.

Pallin never released his hold on me.

"Sergeant! Bring this woman to the med clinic and tell them to test her in every possible way. I want a detailed report on all of her reflexes, abilities and a DNA file." He suddenly said, turned and the feeling disappeared.

I blinked.

Whatever had just happened, had been beyond my comprehension, and apparently no one was told the full story. The sergeant did as he was told to, brought me to a med clinic and told them to do a full examination of me, with everything possible tested. I was still confused, but after a few tests I realized something had to be horribly wrong if this was done to me. The tests they asked for wasn't simple tests like you would get at a normal doctor, no. These were very detailed, I had various scans done of me and after my questions had been ignored for hours, I finally snapped.

A human doctor came in to get yet another blood test from me, but instead of giving my arm to them, I withdrew and growled. He stared at me.

"Come on, girl. Don't make a problem out of this." He said and reached for my arm, but jumped back as I roared a warning, and growled again, barring my teeth.

The Turian C-Sec officer was on his feet in an instant, observing as the doctor regained his nerve and came closer on me again.

"You won't get anything from me, until I know what's going on." I growled and shot a quick look at the officer. The doctor reached for me again, and again I withdrew, growling harder.

"We just need a few more tests, and then we have our results. So, give me your arm…"

I withdrew.

"You've been telling me that for the past five times you've come here to get a blood sample. Now I demand to get some answers!" I yelled.

The doctor looked me over, and then smirked.

"You can't demand shit. You're nothing more than an experiment. Now, be a good test subject, and give me your arm." He said, making me growl in anger.

"Go to hell!" I said, grabbed his arm and dragged him forward, slamming my head against his. At least I knew my forehead was thicker than a regular human.

The officer had drawn his weapon and for some reason I just reacted, grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him. I barely recognized the doctor as he went flying against the Turian. I just ran!

I hadn't been running for long before I heard shouting behind me and as I stopped to look, I saw three or four C-Sec officers coming after me. I panicked.

Running for my life in a thin shirt, lose pants and no shoes, weren't the best idea, but what could I do? I had to find some answers and obviously they weren't gonna give them to me.

I heard them shout for people to try and stop, but I managed to run right past them until a Turian managed to grab my arm and force me back. I squirmed and fought the best I could to get free, but he had a strong grip on my arm. I spotted soft skin and instantly my teeth sank into his flesh. He roared in pain, released me and while he was busy with his new wound, I ran again. I could hear him yelling behind me. "That bitch bit me!"

I was beginning to tire, the pain from my bended ribs flared up again and on my way down some stairs I tripped over my own feet, falling straight down at the Turian who was on his way up the stairs. I knocked him back and we both landed at the feet of the stairs, groaning in pain and surprise. When I rose up my left cheek burned and when I touched it I knew I had scraped it pretty badly.

_Well, here's your blood sample…_ I thought as I saw blood on my fingers. I was probably also going to have a few bruises and others, but at the moment I couldn't think about my injuries.

I came to look at the unfortunate victim to my fall.

The dark plates, the white markings, the green eyes and his choice of armor gave me a hint of who I could have stumbled in to, but I couldn't believe it.

"Knocked over by a human… that's a first." The Turian below me said. He suddenly looked up at me and as our gaze had met, everything else had just melted away. Looking him in the eyes had been the same as looking at Pallin, expect this didn't feel like he was trying to intimidate me.

We stayed on the floor, until two sets of hands yanked me away from him and it made me roar in anger for being disrupted. I fought, but a sharp pain in my left arm made me stop struggling, and instead I simply admitted defeat. Two C-Sec officers held me while a third handcuffed me and a fourth helped my Turian landing pad on his feet.

"Are you alright, sir?" the Asari asked, but he wasn't even looking at her. I noticed him looking at me, so I mentally sent a prayer, asking him to help me, but when I realized how silly that was I lowered my head and whimpered low. The officers took me away, possibly to be locked up for resisting arrest and assault on civilians…


	2. Chapter 2: Changes of life

_Update: 30/04/14 A few mistakes fixed thanks to _Deception is Deception_. If anyone finds more, please notify me so I can correct them. Thanks :)_

For four hours straight I had been locked up in a cell, handcuffed, and unable to get any information anymore. I had officially screwed up, and I still hadn't learned why there were so many tests done on me. During the hours doctors had come in with officers as muscle to hold me brutally down while they got what they wanted, and then they had left me. I was nothing more than a filthy criminal now, and every time they came to get a sample, it hurt me in ways I hadn't thought it would.

Two more hours would pass before the door to my cell went open and something new happen.

I could barely believe what I was seeing, but there he stood; the Turian I had knocked down when attempting to escape C-Sec.

"Leave us." He ordered and the officer behind him saluted and then left, closing the door. I was worried about what might happen now, and watched closely as he began to move around, walking steadily in front of me. I followed his every move

"I had heard about an unusual woman, but I never thought I would actually met her…" he said and came closer with each time he turned around to walk in the opposite direction.

"You have some interesting eyes, miss…?"

I simply just responded.

"Shayla."

He looked at me with a lifted brow, stopped walking for a short second and then moved again.

"Shayla… what?" he asked and I realized I had been talking too much. I lowered my eyes and shook my head.

"Just Shayla…"

He stopped walking again, inhaling deeply and then walked straight for me, kneeling down in front of me. With a covered talon he lifted my head, watching my eyes as they slowly began to fill with water and I pulled away to try and cover the tears.

"As far as I understand there have been done some tests on you. That correct?" I nodded.

"Have you given your approval for that, or is this as bad as I think it is?" he asked, and feeling as I had regained a little voice I replied.

"They won't even tell me why they are doing the tests or what they've found so far…"

He went silent for a little while, and then suddenly took my shoulder and pushed me to the side, showing my back to him. I didn't know what he was looking for, but he stood instantly and hammered on the door.

The officer who opened barely got a chance to ask what was wrong before he was pulled in close and a snarl was heard.

"Get those cuffs off her. Now!" he yelled and pushed the officer hard towards me. A growl hung in the air while the scared C-Sec member fumbled with his Omni-tool and unlocked the handcuffs. I felt relief as my shoulders could now move back to their original position, but it was quickly replaced by pain and as I finally got my left arm to me I understood why.

Both my wrists were bloodied from the tight hold and my left arm was more or less black and blue. I couldn't tell if it was just bruises or if there might be something else wrong, but clearly it upset my Turian.

"I'm taking her to a private medical facility on the Presidium." He said and began to help me standing.

"Sir! I can't let you take her! She resisted arrest and assaulted a peaceful civilian. By Citadel law, she is to be comprehended as a criminal and she…"

The officer didn't get to finish before he was slammed hard up against the wall.

"She's also an injured civilian! Her arm needs immediate medical attention. If it hadn't been for the pain she was feeling when struggling in your hold, you would never have caught her!" the Turian yelled, released the officer and then took a gentle hold on my shoulders and lead me out of there.

Every officer we passed shot a look at us, and when we reached the main office and front desk, everyone in the room went dead silent. My Turian walked straight for the desk.

"I'm releasing this woman from C-Sec. Spectre authority. Nihlus Kryik." He said and the Asari at the desk, quickly punched in the data, stuttering a "Yessir!"

"I want every report and detail you have on her at my terminal by an hour. Every study and test done on her here is now classified information, only to be reached by my authority." He growled and again the Asari stuttered her answer.

My suspicion had been right…

* * *

Half an hour later I was lying in a hospital bed, waiting for the sedative to kick in so invasive procedures could be done to my arm without causing pain. Apparently my fall had broken my arm in two places and since I hadn't been given the proper treatment a blood vein had been punctured, which had caused my arm to turn black and blue. Thankfully, it was something that could be fixed and wouldn't cause any trouble for me later.

Nihlus sat by my right side and lightly stroke my fingers with his thumb. I was surprised he did it, but I was also glad that he didn't pull away when I turned my hand and captured his fingers in my hand. In fact he didn't even seem to care, but his stroking didn't stop.

The doctor, a Salarian, came to us and tested how much I could feel. When he was satisfied he looked at me and then at Nihlus.

"Now, this is just my personal opinion, but you might want to shield her eyes from this. It's not a pretty sight, and… she looks a little pale already…" he said, making Nihlus rise and reach for my head. He gently turned my eyes away from the left, kept his hand on my cheek and brought our joined hands up closer, so it would be more comfortable for both of us.

The Salarian set to work, constantly asking if I could feel anything and very observant with telling what he did, but without causing any kind of distress. I felt a slight pain in my arm when he pushed the bones back together again, causing a tear to slip, and suddenly I felt something hard against my forehead.

Nihlus whispered soothing words to me, making the pain more bearable and before I knew it, the doctor had sewed me back together, patched me up and was rising from the chair.

I took a shivering breath.

"Thank you…" I whispered and Nihlus rose from me, letting me see my arm again. There wasn't much to see and I couldn't move it at all, which I figured was for the best. The Salarian came back with a syringe.

"This will avoid infection and pain once the sedative wears off." He explained and injected it in my arm.

After that he gave Nihlus some medication for me to take, instructions on how to deal with my injury and that he wanted to see me every second week for the next six weeks. I suddenly grew scared. What would happen to me now? My arm had been fixed and there was no reason for Nihlus to keep me around, so this probably meant I had to get back to C-Sec and all those tests and officers. I groaned at the thought, but I was in no condition to run or fight, so I just followed Nihlus as he went back to the skycar and helped me in.

"You're awfully quiet." He suddenly said while driving. I looked at him, but kept my mouth shut, knowing I couldn't argue with a Spectre anyway. If he decided I was to go back to C-Sec, then that was that.

He suddenly took a small dive, slowed down and parked the car, turning to me once the engine had been killed.

"Does your arm hurt?" he asked and I shook my head lightly. He tilted his head slightly to look at me.

"What's bothering you?"

I couldn't keep quiet. I had to know…

"Are you taking me back to C-Sec?" I asked, my voice extremely low and very frightened. He sighed.

"Frankly, I don't know what to do with you. I only have half your name, no address, no ID and so far there have been done more experiments on your tissue and blood than the first human my kind encountered thirty years ago."

My head snapped in his direction.

"You know what they've found?" I asked and he gave a small nod. I grew anxious now. If he knew anything he had to tell, but before I could ask, he held up a hand to silence me.

"But if I'm gonna share my knowledge, you're gonna have to share yours as well."

I could have burst into tears, but for some reason I didn't. I admitted my defeat and nodded, accepting his terms. Nihlus turned in the seat again, started the car and drove further.

We arrived at some apartment buildings on the presidium where he parked outside a very large one. I wondered what we were doing here, but followed him none the less. I was shocked when I realized it was his apartment, even more when he offered me a seat, left and returned with a small stack of data-pads. He placed an empty one in front of me and the others a little away, and then took a seat next to me.

"For every information you write on that pad, I'll reveal some of the results they have made from your tests. Deal?"

I was annoyed of his ability to lure things out of me, but never the less I reached for the pad, made myself comfortable on the couch and began typing. I wrote down everything I remembered about my original life, my original name and date of birth, parents' names and ages, even what I had worked as and graduated in. I wrote in a comment behind my original name, that until anything about me was found, Shayla would have to work for my name.

When done I handed him the pad, and he handed me another pad, from his part of the deal. He quickly scanned over it, and then placed the entire stack in front of me, clearly satisfied with the deal, and my cooperation. We sat and read in silence, and the more I read, the more did my life turn upside down. I had few regenerating abilities, strong biotics, cable of handling the ingestion of Dexto-amino acids, caused no allergic reaction to Turians or Quarians and what had my attention for a while was the possibility of going through a Turian heat session.

I had no idea of what that meant…

I looked at Nihlus who was in deep thought over my pad. Clearly my story caused him some trouble to fathom as well. He suddenly stood up and began to pace in front of the table, talking to himself.

"That can't be… it's not possible… but if it is… spirits…" he mumbled. I grew worried for my future.

"Sir?" I called, but got no response.

"Nihlus?" I called instead and his head snapped in my direction, making me sink in the couch. He came back and sat down beside me, taking the pad in hand.

"Answer me honestly. Is all of this true?" he asked, looking at me sternly. I nodded.

"Yes."

I jumped when he slammed the pad into the table.

"Don't play with me!" he growled.

"I'm not playing with you. That's what I remember." I said, getting a little frustrated that he didn't believe in me. He lifted the pad and waved it around in the air.

"In this you describe yourself as a normal human being. With blue eyes! But I can look at you right now, and see they're not blue!" he growled again. If I had had cat ears, they would have been flat down my head.

"And I don't know why. I had a shock of my own when I saw myself in the mirror for the first time. Ask the Salarian nurse who helped me to the bathroom. He heard me scream in surprise." I growled back, clearly not intimidated by his voice or his rank.

"Then what about your age? So far no human has ever been more than a few years over a hundred, but if this is true, you're the eldest human to exist." He said, eyes wandering a little "And the best looking one." He added. I smiled a little, but was still emotionally worried.

"Please. I know it's hard to accept, but if you could just look these names up…" I said and pointed at my parents' names, hoping he would heed my request.

Nihlus looked at me, possibly trying to look through me, but there was nothing to look through. I had laid everything bare to him. He just had to see it…

After a minute or so, he sighed and rose, walking to a console at a table in the corner. He pressed a few buttons and spoke.

"Executor Pallin? Nihlus Kryik. I need you to look up some names for me."

My heart jolted with joy as he mentioned my parents, and while he spoke with the executor I tried to get a little deeper into what they had found about me already. I read that they had found out about my non-allergy to Dexto-amino acids from the Turian I bit. He went to a doctor to get his allergy levels checked and turned out to be 94% allergic to levo-amino acids, but my bite had caused no allergic reactions in his system what so ever. They kept him for observation for three hours, which, according to his high allergy levels, should have been enough time for my bite to cause a reaction, but nothing happened. They still kept him in observation, just to be sure.

When Nihlus came back to me I was still reading, trying to figure what they meant with Turian heat session. He sat down.

"Now we can only wait. When Pallin finds something, I'll be notified. Then we shall see if what you say is true." He said, but I was barely listening, still very caught in the puzzle.

He glanced over, but quickly withdrew, clearing his throat.

"You gotta know what it means." I said and looked at him as he adjusted his collar a little.

"Yes…"

"Well? Stop hogging the info. Do tell." I said, placing the data-pad on the table and turned towards him, again forgetting completely that he was a high ranking Turian, and that I wasn't speaking to him with the respect he rightfully obliged to.

He stared at me, mandibles flexing a little, but I had no idea of what it meant. He adjusted himself in the couch.

"A Turian heat session is a period only females of my kind experience. Once every month, unmated females enter a heat session to attract males. Mated females do it as well, but it never reaches the same levels as the unmated." He explained, but I just stared at him, working his words in my head.

"So… what you're saying is…what?" I really had no clue.

He rubbed his chin a little, thinking of another way to make me understand.

"Hmmm… I guess the best example I can give is your own menstruation period. Human women enter this period once every month, giving off hormones that they are ready to mate. Your males just doesn't have a nose evolved for detecting when it happens, so to your kind a heat session, or menstruation period, is something that undergoes in silence. To Turians, a female can't undergo a heat session without some sort of sexual release…" he said and I finally began to understand a little.

"Wait… does that mean I'll be sending off hormones that are attractive to Turians?" I asked, moving slightly away from him.

"That's what they suspect."

Those words continued to run in circles in my head. This couldn't be happening… Something he said, though, got caught in the whirlwind of thoughts.

"You said, a female can't undergo a heat session without some sort of sexual release. Why not?"

He sighed this time, possibly coming to terms with having to explain his people's sexuality to me.

"A heat session can build up over time, making it extremely painful if it isn't dealt with in the early stages. And a sexually frustrated Turian female is lethal."

That made sense to me, but did that mean I was gonna be lethal too? Was it gonna be painful if I wasn't sexually satisfied? I had no clue and honestly, I had no intention of getting to know. There had to be some way around it.

"Can't it be cured?" I asked a little carefully.

"It's not a decease. It's part of the Turian nature, and now, apparently, yours as well."

Well, if it wasn't ironic?

As far as I knew I had never had a sexual encounter with any species, not even humans, and now I had to screw Turians in order to stay sane and controllable. Where would I even find a Turian willing to help a human?

I looked to my side.

_Duh! You got one sitting right next to you._ I thought, but then again, would Nihlus be interested in helping me? I couldn't just ask him…

"Okay, so what happens now? If I'm about to enter a heat session, doesn't that mean I have to mate with someone?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, and had you been Turian, I would have offered to help you myself…" he said while I leaned back in the couch, my mouth moving without my conscious thought.

"Had I been Turian, I would have jumped you already."

As silence took over I realized what I had said and looked at him.

Surprise was easy to see on him, but it soon faded into something I couldn't read, and then a smirk as he saw my huge blush.

"I mean… oh, shit…"

I had fucked up, big time. Giving Nihlus more than a hint that I was sexually attracted to him, was probably my biggest fuck-up to date. I could have said a thousand different things, but no, I had to reveal my obvious interest, and even go blushing about it like some teenager with her first crush.

_Damnit…_

"That so?" he asked, rubbing his chin again. I sighed and gave in.

"Alright, call me crazy, but I got a weakness for Turians. Can't help it…" I admitted and tried to hide my blushing face behind my hair.

"And what exactly about us is so appealing to you?" he asked, making me look up, completely forgetting about blush.

"You kidding me? What's not to like? Claws, teeth, that cute face to yours. You look like armored kitty cats. Which is a good thing, in my perspective." I added, and then kept babbling. "Though, you look good, there's still this raw Relay 314 incident between our people. Yeah, that put's a block in the wheel…" I mumbled to myself and jumped lightly as he grabbed my arm.

His eyes were wide, mandibles spread out from his jaw and mouth parted.

"What did you say?" he asked, barely breathing. I grew scared and worried.

"Um… put's a block in the wheel?"

"Before that." He kept staring at me, making my mind black out completely, but I forced myself to remember.

"Um… the Relay 314 incident?" I asked and shrugged my shoulders, hoping that was what he fished for. He sat up more straight, released my arm and let his mouth part even further. I could see a good part of those deadly teeth.

"Why'd you call it that?"

"Isn't that what it's called?" I asked, not really sure as to why it was such a big thing for him.

"Yes, but from a Turians point of view…"

_Dumbass!_ I knew that! And again, I gave up.

"Yeah, alright, now it's official. I'm crazy, but come on, in the Turians stead we would have done the same."

Nihlus moved closer to me, clearly listening. So I went on.

"I mean, considering what you had experienced before the humans came rumbling through a dormant mass relay, and claimed property of a planet that belonged to Turian space, I would have acted a little aggressive as well. You fought down the rachni, then a Krogan rebellion, then a Geth rebellion and then something more trigger happy than the Krogan, comes through a thought-to-be dormant mass relay with an aggressive hostility and a will to kill everything and everyone that doesn't look like them. And no matter how you look at it, the humans are to blame for the war and the countless of deaths. If we had laid down the weapons and ceased hostility, maybe it could have been avoided, and we would either have been kicked back to our own system until we understood what exactly we were dealing with, or we would have been helped to understand that there are other species in this galaxy with rights and much more experience than us." I said, and damn if it didn't feel good to get air to those feelings.

I relaxed a little and then shot a look at Nihlus, who was staring at me openly, and I could easily see that he was stunned, surprised, maybe even confused, about my statement.

He adjusted himself on the couch and I waited.

When he didn't say anything, I blushed again and ran a hand through my hair.

"I sound like an idiot, don't I?" I asked, but heard nothing from him, so I sighed and rose up.

"Right…"

I began to walk towards the door. I was already causing too much trouble for the people who had been around me, and I didn't want to leave Nihlus in the same position. He had enough to think about, even without me, so I might as well just see if I couldn't handle this on my own. I would probably end up on Omega as a dancer or hooker…

A hand gripped my arm tight as I reached for the key pad.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nihlus asked, holding me back. I didn't look at him.

"I don't know. Just away from here. I'm only causing trouble. Might as well deal with it on my own." I said and tried to get free from him, but he held me tighter, pulled me back and typed a code on the panel, locking the door.

"Not anymore…"

I stepped back, slowly uncomfortable with being in the same room. I was injured, had no idea on how to use my biotics and he was no doubt both stronger and more agile than me.

"What do you mean?" I continued to step back until there was a good distance between us, at least enough for me to make a run for it if needed. He stood in front of the door, and crossed his arms.

"Before we met at C-Sec I had spent a lot of time and effort in getting to know who you were and why C-Sec was after you. Through the Council I learned about the tests done on you and when we learned of the Turian you had bitten, I demanded an investigation to be put in motion, and offered myself to lead it."

"Why?"

"Because I've never been knocked over by a human. I might be on the Citadel, one of the safest places in the galaxy, but that doesn't mean I lower my defenses. And I have never met a human who could move so silently, that she could surprise me… even when falling down the stairs." He said and took a step closer to me. I still wasn't sure what to think about it, but when my stomach suddenly growled loudly in protest the dark and serious atmosphere was lifted from our shoulders. I held my hands over it.

"And if you left, how would you feed that?" he said and pointed at my stomach.

That gave me something to think about.

A hand landed on my shoulder.

"You have nothing to be afraid of here, Shayla. I have no intention to harm you. But you are my responsibility now, whether you like it or not." He said. I couldn't help but to tease a little.

"So, you're gonna feed me, bathe me and tuck me in?" I smiled, making him step back with a small huff.

"The first, at least. I believe you'll be able to do the rest."

I looked from him to my arm, trying to move my fingers but it was still sedated.

"Well, that might be a little tricky. I'm gonna need some help with some things." I said and waved it slightly in the air, but took it to me as pain and a new rumble emerged from my stomach. He chuckled a little.

"One thing at a time. Let's get some food in you first, then we can start talking about what to do with the rest."

He ushered me to the console, from where we ordered take-out, and while eating we agreed it would be better for me to stay in his apartment for now, since I had no home and no income, and I would need help taking care of myself in the daily life thanks to my broken arm. We agreed to go shopping for stuff I might need in the morning, but for now I would have to settle in a shirt far too large for me as I borrowed one of his to sleep in. I didn't have the heart to tell him I usually slept only in my underwear…


	3. Chapter 3: A day on the Presidium

That night I tossed and turned. I couldn't get rest. My mind kept running in circles, my body etched and my arm began to hurt. I managed to get a few hours of sleep and was abruptly wakened when my stomach began to growl for food again. I knew trying to ignore it wouldn't do me any good, especially not since I hadn't had a decent meal for days, except the one last night…

Groaning, I slipped out of bed, found the bathroom and freshened just a little up. Then I began to walk towards the living room and kitchen, finding Nihlus already up and working. I would have greeted him, but the console beeped and he went to it.

"Nihlus here."

_"__Executor Pallin. I've found what you were looking for and sent it to your personal terminal."_ A voice sounded from the device, and for some reason I went a little in hiding.

"Thank you. I'll look at it later tonight…" Nihlus said, his voice waving a little. It was noticed by the executor as well.

_"__You alright, Nihlus? You sound tired."_

"Haven't slept very well, actually."

_"__Nightmares?"_

"No. Nothing like that. It's…" he trailed off and sighed "It's Shay…"

_"__Who? The human you released from C-Sec?"_ a teasing voice sounded from the executor.

"Yes. She's not what I expected her to be, and it haunts me…" Nihlus admitted, making me scared that he would now throw me out and back to C-Sec.

The same idea came from the console.

_"__Then kick her out. Bring her back to C-Sec. We can take care of her and whatever trouble she might cause." _He said, sounding sure in his case. Nihlus chuckled lightly.

"Really? So you let her run away on purpose back then?"

_"__A onetime slip-up. We know what we're dealing with now. We can handle her."_ The executor sounded a little angry at Nihlus' teasing, but I was actually glad he did it.

"I've seen how you handle her, Pallin, and right now hand cuffs and prison cells isn't what will make her cooperate with us. She needs medical attention for a few months and none of your men is willing to treat her with the care she needs." Nihlus stood strong and I exhaled in relief. "Besides, she isn't causing trouble. Not yet. It's her behavior towards me…"

_"__What about it? She oughta react like every other human. Undisciplined, rude, hell even downright disgusted by the sight of you."_

"But that's just it. She doesn't! She even admitted that she was sexually attracted to Turians."

Some kind of coughing was heard from the executor, before a yell was heard.

_"__WHAT!?"_

"Keep it down! She's still asleep." Nihlus hissed, turning his head to listen for sounds from me. Thankfully I was hiding where I could see him, but he couldn't see me, even if he turned around.

_"__Nihlus, that human isn't healthy. You should get rid of her, before she lures you into a trap and slid your throat!"_

"I don't think that is gonna be the case. She's different…"

_"__If you say so, but how does her sexual attraction to Turians affect your sleep? Oh, spirits… You haven't…"_

"Don't jump to conclusions, Pallin. I haven't slept with her." A relieved sigh sounded. "But I have been thinking about it…"

Again that coughing sound sounded, and I was pretty sure Nihlus had choked Pallin to death by his words.

_"__What?!"_ he said, lower this time.

"I won't go into details, but let's just say I've spent most to the night trying to keep myself occupied."

_"__I certainly hope you won't ever go that far, Nihlus. Who knows what she can do to you?"_

"She's not a Vorcha, Pallin. She's human, and I doubt it will ever get that far. She still seems… scared of me."

I was beginning to get enough of this conversation, so I went back to the bathroom, made the door open and close, and then yawned a little loud, stretching, only to yelp when my arm hurt. I cursed and managed to hear Nihlus telling Pallin that I was awake so he had to close the conversation.

When I came in I had a small tear in my eye and my arm hurt like hell, feeling like it was working apart again.

"Morning." Nihlus greeted me and I forced a smiling greeting back to him.

"Arm?" he asked, coming closer.

"Yeah… I forgot I can't do what I'm used to."

We moved into the kitchen where he stored my medication. I sat down.

"Right me if I'm wrong, but did I hear another voice about a minute ago?" I asked, and Nihlus stopped momentarily, but it was gone quickly.

"Yes. A friend called and was a little too loud. I hoped it wouldn't wake you up."

I waved it off as he sat down beside me and disinfected a small area on my arm.

"Nah, my stomach handled that. I just wanted to be sure I wasn't hearing things."

He chuckled and assured me that I wasn't going more crazy.

He finished the medication, patched me up and then placed a data pad in front of me.

"You might want to make a list of what you'll need. We'll get you some breakfast on the way." He then found some clothes and laid them on the table as well. "A friend of mine wanted to help, and came this morning with them. They're yours now."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I thanked him and went to dress up. It was a long dress, black and white with some grey patterns swirled in the white. It was beautiful and definitely designed for Asari. I could actually see one of them in it. I wasn't really much for dresses, but it would have to do for now. At least there was some sort of inbuilt bra in the dress, so I wouldn't look like an idiot with constant hard nipples. However, the zipper was placed in the back and I could only reach so far, so I had to ask for help.

I went back into the living room where he was stationed on the couch, reading something.

"Nihlus?"

He looked up at me and to me it looked like he dropped both pad, mandibles and jaw. The pad left his hands, at least. I tried to ignore it.

"Could you help with the zipper? I can only reach so far…" I asked, turning my back to him. He got on his feet and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Of-of course."

He zipped me up, and then turned me around, brushing the back of a talon over the scrap I had on my cheek.

"Despite the few wounds and injuries, you look beautiful…" he said. I chuckled lightly and blushed a little.

"Thanks. Should we go?"

He nodded, and before long we were seated in the car.

During the ride to the Presidium stores I made a list of extremely necessary objects, necessary objects and objects I might need. And the first thing on my list was a set or two of underwear.

Nihlus landed the car and when I got out I was sure more than one was staring at us. I saw Asari, human men and Turians turn their heads and watch me as I walked arm in arm with Nihlus. A couple of Salarians stopped and stared as well. I blushed and tried to hide in my long hair, but there was no difference in Nihlus, except that it felt like he was walking a little more proudly.

We entered the lingerie store and an Asari came to us.

"Welcome to Paradise Lingerie. I'm Nila. How can we be of service today?" she asked, smiling as if it was the only thing her mouth was designed to do. _Creepy…_

"We'd like to look at your Asari/human collection. She needs new attire." He said and pointed at me. Nila looked at me and then gasped.

"Dear Goddess! What happened to you?" she asked and ran a hand over my scrap.

"Minor accident. I fell down the stairs." I said and yanked away as she actually put some much pressure it hurt.

She stepped back, gaining her big smile again.

"Don't you worry about that. In a set from Paradise Lingerie we guarantee you'll look beautiful no matter who you are." She said and led us through the store to a large collection of lingerie sets. She looked me over a few times and then began to find sets. Some of them I downright hated and wanted to burn, but after a few minutes I had picked ten sets I wanted to try. Nila ushered me to the dressing room which was large enough to hold two or three Krogans, and then she unzipped me, helping me into the first set. It was a black hales-and-neck bra with a small thong, clearly only for use when in company of a loved one.

"It suits you. Makes your eyes stand out." She said to me, and then leaned closer to me. "By the way, I love what you've done with them. Must really spike his lust for you…" she whispered and I looked at her.

"What?"

"You know…" she said and nodded her head towards the store. "How about we let him judge?" she asked, and before I could stop her she pulled the cover to the side and brought Nihlus' attention on us.

"That was quick. I thought for sure I was gonna…" he trailed off as he saw me.

I must have blushed a hundred and twelve different shades of red as I stood there and let him rank his eyes over me.

"Well, sir? What do you think?" Nila said, leaving me to stand alone in room and giving Nihlus all the chance he had to stare at my nearly naked body. I wasn't good looking, I knew that, so it felt extremely uncomfortably to have him looking at me like that, as if he just wanted to claw the remaining clothes off me and eat me.

He suddenly cleared his throat and adjusted his collar.

"You don't have something… less revealing?" he asked and looked at Nila, definitely having a hard time getting his eyes off me.

"Why, of course. One moment, sir." She said with a smile and pulled the cover again. She helped me out of the lingerie and if it wasn't because Nihlus was standing right out there I would have yelled at her for showing me off like some sort of exhibit, but I decided to stay quiet. Great way to start the day…

Nila didn't show me again, but leaned close to me, whispering.

"See? I knew he was hungry for you. He was practically ready to jump you…"

I could have choked her, but I managed to stay professional and simply told her that what she did was uncalled for, and that I would appreciate if she wouldn't interfere in the relationship between me and Nihlus. I never mentioned him by name, since I didn't know how much people knew, but apparently it seemed to be enough. Nila asked if we were fresh in the relationship, to which I answered I wasn't sure. She left it with that. _Thank the Spirits!_

An hour went on, and when we finally came out, I had picked two sets. Nihlus looked at them.

"That all that fit?" he asked, clearly wondering how it could take so much time to find two sets of lingerie. Before I got to answer Nila interrupted.

"All ten sets fit, sir, but she insisted on only taking these two." She said, making Nihlus look at me, but I had made my mind. I wasn't going to abuse his hospitality and will to make a few purchases so I could have a little more of a normal life.

"We'll take all ten." He suddenly said and I stared at him. He looked at me just as coldly as I had looked on the sets a few seconds ago, making me lower my head again. Nila punched them all in and announced the prize. I winced at the sound. That was a lot of credit, and we hadn't even found a decent pair of shoes for me yet.

Leaving the store with one large bag and ten sets of lingerie, I grew silent again.

"You're awfully quiet." He said, repeating himself from yesterday. I looked at him with a glare.

"Why did you make the purchase for all sets? Why not just those two I had chosen? It would have sufficed." I asked while we walked.

"You need a completely new wardrobe, Shay. I thought human women enjoyed being in possession of many outfits and shoes."

That comment made me grab his arm and yank him around.

"You will never associate me with that kind of woman again. Are we clear?" I said angrily and pressed a finger into his chest. "I don't care about fashion or what other women might think is the best at this time of year. I walk in what I find comfortable and have accepted that I can't always have what I want." I stepped back, and sighed.

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but I don't need what other women want. I don't need a closet full of fancy outfits and designer clothes. Give me a pair of clothes to change in, a good set of shoes and of course some underwear and I'm happy. I can always widen my outfits later."

He looked at me and I wasn't entirely sure if it was my aggressive move, or the words that made his mandibles hang loose again in surprise. He gained back his posture, took my arm and began to walk again. I noticed a faint rumble and I began to think there was a storm coming, but then I remembered the sky was artificial and that storms didn't occur on the Citadel. I felt vibrations in my arm, so I looked at Nihlus who wore a new form of expression I hadn't seen before. He looked almost… pleased.

We kept walking in silence until we reached a shoe store, where a Salarian had the same kind of idea of human women. I told him I just needed max two pair of comfortable shoes and one pair for something more formal. It ended with a pair of jogging shoes, a pair of boots, two sets of high heels and a set of slippers. Nihlus spared no expense on me, and pretty much everything I found that I liked and fit, he bought, making me very grateful and starting to think of how to repay him for this.

We brought the bags to the car before we left for lunch and even more shopping, as I now had the clothes I needed, but not the daily equipment. Toothbrush, hairbrush, deodorant etc.

We found everything I needed in a larger store, and just as I thought we were going to be on our way home, Nihlus took a hold on my good arm and dragged me towards a store full of dresses. Another Asari helped me here, but she was less flirting than Nila had been, and simply smiled and dressed me, only showing me to Nihlus if I wanted to. We left there with four long dresses, two others stopping right above my knee and one that screamed sexual invitation to me. I couldn't begin to fathom what Nihlus had thought about when he purchased that one…

We returned to his apartment, walking back and forth between it and the car a few times, and finally got everything into the spare room where I was sleeping. He offered to help me unpack, but I told him he had already done more than enough. As I began to hang the dresses on hangers, Nihlus stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, and pick one of those to wear tonight. We're going out to dinner."

Then he left and I stood back, stoned and extremely puzzled. I finished placing everything where I wanted it, noticing how much space there was in the closet. It wouldn't be a problem to bring in new outfits, but it would have to wait until I had some money of my own. I chose one of the long dresses, but didn't change.

Instead I walked back to him and found him reading again. He had changed into a black and white set, and it was clear to see his disappointment when I came in the same attire.

"Why haven't you changed yet?" he asked and rose.

"What's going on, Nihlus?" I asked instead and he stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"I understand the need to buy me some fresh clothes and everyday equipment, but the dresses? And now we're going out? What about the investigation? Your responsibility to find out more about me? To see if I'm telling the truth?"

He huffed a little.

"I'm a Spectre, and as so, I'm entitled to do whatever I want to get the job done. I'm surprised to see you so interested in the investigation, almost as if you're hoping for me to find something…" he said, making me step back.

"I'm hoping you'll find something that can bring back my old life!" I said and felt a tingle in my hands. Nihlus looked at me and slowly moved back, aware and prepared. I looked down at my hands.

They were both glowing blue and the minute my anger went to surprise it stopped and massive pain flew through my broken arm. I grimaced and suddenly felt something being pressed against me, arms holding my body close to his.

"Easy…"

I don't know if it was his voice, his warm body or that small rumble I could hear in his chest, that soothed me, but I relaxed and a tear fell from my eye.

"I know what you're going through isn't easy, and that you have many answers you'd like to find, but right now, you have to trust me." he said.

He moved to see my face, gently cupping it in his hands.

"Whatever normal life you might have had isn't coming back. And your biotics is a proof of that."

I lowered my head. I knew he was telling the truth, knew that whatever life I had had was gone, and the only thing I could hope for now was that my parents hadn't suffered the same kind of change. My mother with biotics? Dangerous…

"Would you prefer to stay home tonight? Read a little more about you?" he asked, still holding my head.

"No… I guess, your behavior just confused me. Everybody has been treating me as if I was caring some rare decease. Then you come around, and…" my voice got stuck. I had wanted to say _"…started acting like we were old friends or lovers…"_ but I had a feeling it would possibly reveal what I had heard in the morning.

"…started treating you like you didn't." he finished and I nodded, with that being part of the truth. He released my face and I instantly missed his warm touch.

"I can see how it would throw your world around,… again."

"I'd just like to know what the hell is going on with me. I'm just as confused as everyone else." I said and looked up at him.

Nihlus lay an arm around my shoulder and started to guide me back to my room.

"Then how about this? Tonight we both relax, clear our heads, and tomorrow we'll continue our investigation. How's that sound?" he asked, making me sigh, smile and nod.

"Alright. But you gotta promise me something first."

He removed his arm and looked at me.

"You have to promise me to stop luring information out of me that I can't give. Makes me more confused and frustrated, even angry…"

"What makes you say that?" he asked puzzled.

"Nihlus, please. I might not know how I got my abilities, but you're not that discreet. You might see the potential in the human race, but you have accepted me way too fast. No one gets comfortable that easily."

He smirked and helped me with the zipper.

"Says the human I just stripped."

"Hey. I got a broken arm, remember? I can't reach the zipper. And who says I'm comfortable around you?" I asked, undressed and reached for the dress I was about to wear during the evening.

I suddenly felt his breath close on my neck.

"You certainly aren't afraid to let me see you more or less naked." He said low, running a talon up my side. I suppressed the need to laugh and simply just wiggled out of his reach.

"Maybe I don't care whether you see my naked body or not. I can't be holding something you haven't seen before." I said and slipped into the dress, thankful that it was a very elastic one, no zipper.

"Really? So how should I take the blush you had this morning?" he teased, making me swirl around.

"Hey! That wasn't my idea. She just yanked the covers to the side. Any girl would have blushed in that situation. Besides, it didn't seem like you were opposed to the sight." I said, got into the high heels and poked him lightly in the chest. He took my arm and led me out of the room.

"Guilty as charged. Humans may not be my first choice, but I think I can make an exception with you." He flirted, making me a little warm inside, but I wasn't about to let him think he could get off that easy.

"Careful, Nihlus. If the council got wind of this, they might think you're only into the investigation to get me into your bed." I teased and he huffed.

We drove in silence, but I couldn't help but to look at him and wonder what made me lower my defenses for him like that. I usually wasn't into dresses and lingerie shopping, or this kind of flirting I had going with him, but for some reason it just felt right to have someone that wasn't looking at me as if I was a freaking experiment. I kicked myself mentally.

_Of course not! Nihlus is one of the best Spectres in the Galaxy. He knows how to lure people into the thought of being safe. And this was just part of his plan to make me reveal more about myself._

And I had already fallen into his trap by flirting with him…

We drove to a small restaurant where a Salarian greeted us and showed us to a table. He held the chair for me and said that if there was anything I needed help with all I had to do was ask, pointing at my broken arm. We thanked for the gesture, got the menus and before long we had our dinner. I was surprised at how good it was, and it appeared to please Nihlus.

_Of course it does! Luring you into false safety, remember?_

I looked at him, trying to keep the expressions down, but every bite tasted like a little piece of heaven, and when he ordered dessert I had no idea what to except, but the large chocolate mousse in front of me was one of the best I had ever tasted.

I couldn't keep my delight down, smiling as I savoured the taste and suddenly a low, pleasurable rumble erupted from my throat.

Various forks, spoons and knives were dropped in the area around our table. A Turian customer even started coughing hard as he got some water stuck, and a Turian waiter accidently dropped his tray with wine and glasses. Even Nihlus seemed to have lost the calm focus.

I looked around and tried to figure what had happened.

"Okay… What'd I do wrong?" I asked once Nihlus had picked up his spoon and had gained his posture again, adjusting his collar and shirt.

"Nothing! Nothing. What makes you think that?" he said, rather fast, which wasn't typical for him. He seemed… embarrassed?

"Nothing? Every Turian in the area around us, including you, drops everything they have in their hands, and one is nearly choked to death. What happened?" I asked and looked around again, but most of the Turians avoided my eyes.

Nihlus leaned a little over the table and laid a hand over mine.

"You did nothing wrong, just… inappropriate, at the time being. I'll explain later." He withdrew his hand and sat back. "For now, just be careful expressing your joy with that." He said and pointed at my dessert.

So it had something to do with my expression, something I had done… could it be…?

I had a theory, and I wanted to test it, but not while we were surrounded by some many Turians. This was to be used on Nihlus alone, but maybe I could…

I took a piece of the mousse and embraced the spoon with my lips. A quietly as I could muster I made that low, pleasant rumble again and watched as Nihlus tensed and shot a look on me.

"Don't do that…" he whispered, and I couldn't help but to tease him further.

"Why not?" I asked, letting the rumble roll over the table to him, while I slipped out of my shoe and gently slid my foot up and down his calf. His leg jerked back against the chair.

I could play this game too, and if my speculations were correct, my rumble was hitting him where he least expected; his lust.

He swallowed and I could see he tried, really tried, to ignore my rumble. His fingers twitched, jaw trembled slightly and more than once he shut his eyes tight, trying to suppress the sounds in his throat. When I felt enough was enough, I stopped, making him look at me, panting. I wasn't there to make him uncomfortable, but this was more like a warning to him. If he didn't keep his promise, I would make him regret it, when he least expected it.

We finished, Nihlus paid and we walked back to the car. He drove rather fast back to the apartment, and if I hadn't been injured I was pretty sure he would have shoved me through the door. Instead he simply just dragged me along, and I realized I was in for it.

He grabbed me hard by the shoulders and pushed me up against the wall, a low growl on his lips and his pupils clearly dilated.

"That was uncalled for." He said, still panting slightly. I was a little scared of what he would do to me, but I hoped he had enough control to keep himself from harming me.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked and he eased off, releasing me and stepped back.

"No, but you played with fire. You have no idea how hard it was to keep myself from charging over the table and jump you." He said low, walking to the couch.

I felt like I had done something terrible, so I sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just couldn't help myself…" I said, guilty for making him feel like that. He inhaled deeply and let out a sigh.

"It's not the worst you could have done, Shay, but… next time… Let me explain **before** you test your theories." He said and from the looks of it he had calmed down again, so I smiled lightly.

"Deal."

We agreed it might be better if we went to bed, so I wished him good night and apologized again for my actions, but he brushed it off and I went to bed. Despite a few things here and there, it had actually been a good day…


	4. Chapter 4: Heat session

Nihlus made good on his promise and the next day and following week we were deeply covered in the investigation. Turned out that my parents had not shared the same fate I had, which I was thankful for, but my name wasn't even there. My sister was mentioned, and her sons, and their children, but it suddenly ended as the last of my family line had been killed in the First Contact war, leaving nothing behind. In other words, I couldn't prove I was who I said to be, and now we went hunting for any reports about missing women. Turned out to be a maze as there was at least dozens who had gone missing, and some had never been found. We dug through each and every report, trying to find anything that could make sense, but it felt more and more like a dead end.

A good thing though, was that Nihlus had taught me more about Turian signals, gestures and sounds. I already knew my low, pleasant rumble was supposed to indicate I was willing to mate and very ready for it, but I was taught more than that.

And it was a good thing he did it, for our peaceful time was about to change…

* * *

I hadn't been able to sleep one night.

My legs tingled, my body etched, my arm hurt and I generally just felt uneasy. I wasn't sure what it was as it wasn't anything I had tried before.

In the morning I found myself wet from the night, so I tried to think back what had caused it, but nothing came back up. Must have been a wet dream I couldn't remember. I brushed it off and went to have something to eat. Nihlus was up, as usual, making coffee for himself.

"Morning… You don't look so good…" his usual cheerful greeting turned concerned. I slumped down on a chair.

"Haven't slept very well…" I said and rolled up my sleeve so I could get my daily medication. He worked like he used to, but once he was done he placed a hand on my forehead.

"You're a little warm… Maybe we should check you for a fever." He opened his Omni-tool, did a quick scan, but found nothing of interest. We struck it off us and returned to our routines, but Nihlus kept an extra eye on me that day.

Next night was even worse, and this time I woke up, knowing I had had a wet dream. I was wet and horny, and since I saw no harm in it, I pleasured myself, then turned over and fell asleep almost instantly. But when I woke up again, my panties were soaked and it puzzled me. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't tell Nihlus, as he noticed on his own, suddenly leaning in close and inhaled during my daily medication. I was surprised and confused.

"Nihlus?"

"This isn't good…" he said and I shivered lightly. His breath on my skin felt better than it should and I had to stop myself from planting a kiss on his cheek. Something wasn't right…

He moved from me, returned the medication where it should be and then turned towards me, still staying with some distance.

"You're in heat." He said and it all now made sense to me.

_The heat session… Of course!_ I swallowed.

"So what do we do?" I asked, hoping he would know a solution.

"Right now, your signals aren't very strong, and hopefully they won't get any stronger than this. We'll just have to wait and see…" he said, but it wasn't very comforting. What if they did get stronger? Would I be able to feel it myself, or would I be tormenting him with something I wasn't aware of?

But we decided to wait and see. Something I think we both came to regret and enjoy…

I had been running two days now with my heat and I was using at least an hour of the nights to pleasure myself and climax, so I could get a few hours of rest from the torture in my womb. It felt like someone was constantly tickling me and only once I had gained release was I able to sleep a little.

Nihlus was affected as well. We didn't spend more time than necessary in the same room, and if I couldn't leave a room, he did. I tried, really tried, to keep this in check, but no matter my efforts I wasn't able to… not on my own.

It all escalated the third day.

I came into the kitchen, grabbed myself something to eat, which I did as fast as possible, and then rinsed my plate. I had just placed it where it should be, when a couple of hands grabbed my hips.

"This has to end…" a deep voice growled and it took me a few moments to realize it was Nihlus.

He pushed my body over the desk, holstered up my nightgown and shred my panties. I barely had time to react to his actions, before I felt him slid in between my legs with ease.

I gasped.

Damn! This wasn't what I had imagined, but it felt better than I had thought it would. My body responded to his thrusts, his rhythm, and soon I ached my back and moaned my release, nails scraping over the surface, leaving tiny marks.

He grunted in my ear, waited until I had come down, then pulled out, swirled me around, lifted me onto the desk and claimed me again. I couldn't do anything but hold on to him as he plundered through my next orgasm, working me up for a third. His breathing was heavy, fast and ragged.

I clamped down tight on him for the third time and he instantly pumped harder, raging through it and then released. A suppressed roar left his throat as he emptied himself in me, holding me close and desperately tried to recover from it as fast as possible.

"Spirits…" he breathed and slowly worked his way out of my tight hold. He seemed reluctant to let go, but his eyes spoke of another story. He was ashamed, embarrassed about his behavior.

"I'm… sorry. This wasn't what I had intended…" he said and let me slip from the desk, still staying close as my legs quivered beneath me.

"So, what had you intended?" I asked, looking up at him with a huge blush and a satisfied smile. Something tickled down my leg and before I could say anything, he had grabbed a tissue and knelt before me, wiping my delta clean. I was still sensitive, so his actions made me shiver in delight and moan for more. He stood without heeding my plea.

"To be able to control myself…" he said and turned away from me, slamming a hand into the dining table. I gathered as much strength as I could and went over to him.

His shoulders were shivering slightly when I placed my hands on them.

"I had thought you would be like a normal Turian, or more like a human, not…" he was close on turning his head in my direction, but avoided my eyes. "Not like this… I never thought you would be so irresistible. I couldn't think straight when I got close on you, couldn't control my body when I claimed you. I was helpless…" he said between gritted teeth. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, not knowing what to say.

"So was I…" I finally said, and I realized it was the truth. I was helpless because I didn't know what to do with myself, or how to handle it, and because it was pushing him further and further away from me.

"I didn't know what to do, Nihlus. I was beginning to grow scared. We might only have known each other for about two weeks, but I hated that I couldn't be near you; that I couldn't ask for your help, because you left every time I came close. Like it or not; you're the only one I got. And as I am now, I can't survive on my own."

He stopped shivering and his breathing got more even.

"I need you, Nihlus…" I whispered and slightly held him to me.

A hand touched mine and he stood up more straight, then turned around and looked at me. A talon caressed my cheek, going over the remains of my scrap. He could easily have harmed me with those sharp talons during our fuck, but he hadn't and he still wasn't.

He sighed and then pulled me in.

"You sure about this, Shay? We can try and find another way…" he said, slowly petting my hair. I shook my head.

"This isn't just about sexual release for me. I don't want just anybody. I want someone I can trust, and I know I can trust you." I looked up at him and again he caressed my cheek.

"Will you help me?"

He sighed lightly, making me fear he would turn away again.

"Even if I wouldn't, I can't stay away from you. Your scent is stronger than anything I have ever tried, Shay. And as I've said before: humans is not my first choice…" a hand cupped my face "… but I can make an exception with you."

Sighing in relief, I leaned against him and held him close. We stood like that for a little while, before my teasing side showed its face again.

"So… can I assume there'll be a round two of what we just shared?"

I wasn't entirely sure how to analyze his facial expression, but I did know what his actions meant, as he scoped me up and held me close.

"Indeed…" he breathed and planted his forehead on mine. I smiled, already beginning to feel the effects of his touch.

"Better walk quickly. I'm etching to feel you again…" I whispered and began to lay kisses on his neck, drawing moans from him.

We didn't make it to either of our bedrooms, as he was hard and throbbing before he even made it pass the couch. He placed me there and pulled the nightgown over my head, fingers already touching my breasts. I wanted him so badly that I made that low, pleasant growl that I knew spoke to him in the way I wanted him, and true to it, he growled, spread my legs and penetrated me, ramming his way inside. He felt so extremely good I couldn't keep down the moans and sighs as he brought my body into pleasure and still kept going. I tried to make him feel just as good, licking, kissing and feeling his plates and skin. He moaned as I found a spot below the crest and pressed at it, lightly scratching it. His hips jerked and as I kissed a tender spot on his neck, his pace doubled.

We spend the first couple of hours making love like I had never tried it before, and eventually came from the couch to the bed, but we had small midway-landing on the hallway floor…

* * *

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep.

The last I remembered was watching Nihlus roll to the side after, God knows, how many times, and then everything went dark. Now, I was lying up close to my Turian lover. I could hear his even breathing and the steady heartbeat underneath his plates. I felt content, sated and happy. It felt good to be held and to know that I had someone I could trust, someone that would help me through difficult fazes of my new life. I wasn't about to make requests about everything, but I wanted to make damn sure this trust wasn't squandered and make Nihlus feel he could trust me as well.

So I got up, stretched silently and went to the kitchen. First then I realized he had chosen his bedroom and not mine, but what the hell. A bed was a bed, no matter who it belonged to.

I looked at the time. It was past noon, so some lunch would be good. I found the few things I needed, made something for both of us, even made him a mug of coffee. Glad I had been paying attention to how he made it…

When I came back with the tray in my hands he was seated in the bed, head between his hands. He looked up when the door closed behind me.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked and saw how his shoulders fell as I set the tray on the bed and crawled back up close to him. He ran a talon over my cheek, forehead on mine.

"I am now…" he said and reached for the mug I handed him.

"Alright, spill it. What bothered you?" I asked and took my own with steaming tea.

"Honestly? I thought I had been so rough on you, you had gone into hiding in your room…" he admitted and took a sip of the coffee, humming as he licked his lips. He then looked at me, and I chuckled.

"I actually pay attention to my surroundings, including the habits of the people I'm with." I said and handed him his lunch. His brow plates went up in surprise.

"So it would seem…"

We didn't eat in silence, but talked a little about what to do now, and eventually we ended up in the shower, making love again. However, it was put to hold when something in my left arm snapped and I screamed. Nihlus was terrified, and in a matter of seconds he had called for a doctor to come and have a look on my arm.

Turned out it had been healing nicely until I leaned some weight on it and had reopened one of the breaks, so that meant I had just added two more weeks of medication and low exercise. Nihlus was terribly sorry, and promised to be more careful, but at least we now knew it was healing and it should be completely healed in six weeks, if we could keep activity of it.

I think the Turian doctor who came to cheek my injury would have blushed a thick, deep red color, if he had been able to. The scent of our love-making must have been like a brick wall in the apartment by now and any Turian would be able to tell what was going on, or had been going on.

* * *

Luckily my heat was more or less contained and the crazy love-making we had been having eased down to a few times before we went to bed, and a few times in bed. A week later I was completely out of it, and returned to my own room.

The experience did, however, leave the two of us closer and it was written into the investigation, but Nihlus refused to write that he had been keeping it in check. I didn't blame him. For one of the best Spectre to lose his head because of a human's heat was something that could damage his reputation in the wrong hands. Instead he wrote an anonymous male Turian had been invited to help with the effects of my heat. A lie, yes, but one I could agree to. I knew the truth after all…

But as time went by, my arm healed and we got more and more into a dead end with finding information about me, hope seemed to be lost. If we didn't find something soon, the council would close the investigation and tear me away from Nihlus, possibly to be located within the Alliance or C-Sec…

The thought haunted me, but it also gave me an idea.

"Cerberus." I said one day over lunch. Nihlus looked at me.

"Bless you." He said, thinking I had sneezed.

"No. Cerberus. It's an Alliance black-ops that went rouge, right? What if they have something to do with who I am and what I can do?"

He leaned back in his chair.

"I don't think they'll willingly hand over that kind of information." He said. It was very possible he had been thinking about the same.

"Then ask the Shadow Broker." I said, and Nihlus looked at me with wide eyes.

He leaned back over the table.

"The Shadow Broker is a dangerous man to get involved with. And very expensive."

"But he's also our last option. We can't find anything on our own, and if we don't come up with something soon, the council will close the investigation. Maybe force me to move…" I said and I knew I had said a little too much.

"You don't want to move?" he asked and lifted a brow.

I looked down at the table. _Damn me and my big mouth!_

"No… I like it here. And it's not because it's in the higher end of society." I said, looking at him, but as he smirked, I blushed and turned away again. "It's just… these past two months have been special to me. Since I woke up on the hospital, I've never felt as normal as I have here. Your behavior caused suspicion at first, but I get it now, and… I'm grateful to you." I admitted.

Nihlus leaned further onto the table, supporting his chin on his hands.

"Can I ask you something, Shay?"

"You just did." I teased, and he shook his head.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, making me look confused at him. "I know it's a common human saying, but if there is one thing I've learned, then it is that you're anything but common."

I scratched my neck, slightly.

"Well, I believe in true love, but love at first sight? I don't know… At least, I don't think I've tried it."

He laid his hands on the table, and then grabbed for my left hand. Thankfully, it had healed by now, and there hadn't been any more accidents, not even during my second heat session. It had only been six weeks since we made the new break, but apparently it had been healing so well, that it quickly recovered.

"You remember how you stumbled down the stairs and caught me in your fall?"

I nodded. How was I going to forget that? It had also been the day I had broken my arm, and it had pretty much been the turning point in my new life.

"I know it might seem crazy to you, but in the very moment I saw your eyes, I lost my head. I thought a Turian had landed on me, so imagine my surprise when I realized you were human. Never the less, it didn't stop me from searching high and low about you. I eventually came across the tests done on you, and saw it as my chance to get closer." He said and gently rubbed a talon over the back of my hand.

"I used every trick I knew to make the council investigate you, but it wasn't easy, and I'm pretty sure Sparatus will want an explanation along with the report. But my efforts turned out the way I wanted and the more I got to know about you, the more did I want to drag you into my bed and claim you as my bond-mate."

I stared at him. This wasn't what I had thought about him, but in a way it made perfect sense. His gently behavior at C-Sec, at the private med clinic, his surprise when I spoke about the Relay 314 incident, my attraction to Turians, and his reaction to my test of the low, sensual rumble; it had all been because he felt something for me, but was afraid to act on it. And then it hit me.

Back with my first heat, he had been sitting in the bed, head in hands, claiming he had been afraid he had been too rough. It hadn't been the only reason. He feared he had scared me so much that I would be afraid to approach him, and that would have blown his heart.

I looked at our joined hands.

I had seen this before, and held other guys' hand, but this? This seemed just perfect. I closed my eyes. He stopped stroking my hand at the same minute, waiting. Yes… This felt right to do.

I turned my hand and locked it with his.

"I don't think we know each other well enough for being bond-mates, but there is definitely something here I can't deny."

His eyes lit up in a way I had never seen before, and then he leaned in and held me close to his forehead, purring.

"So, I take it you're willing to try?" he asked, and as my answer I released the rumble what I knew would affect him. He groaned slightly, hand clenching around mine.

"A yes, I assume…"

I chuckled and planted a careful kiss on his mouth. It wasn't long, but his hand intertwined in my hair and held me close as I tried to slip away.

"We gotta do that more often. I'd forgotten how good it feels…" his voice trailed off, as he pushed his mouth against mine, kissing me the best he knew how.

As his tongue gently ran along my lips I parted them and granted him access by catching his long muscle between my lips and invited him in. Nihlus wasn't slow to understand and for a guy without flexible lips, like a human, he was a damn good kisser.

When we parted my cheeks were flushed and I felt like a little girl with her first crush.

"No matter if we find anything in the investigation or not, the Council can't keep me away from you. I intend to keep you here…" he whispered and kissed me again, and a hand running up my thigh.

I would have encouraged him further if it hadn't been for the distraction of a beeping console. Nihlus grunted in annoyance, rose and answered the call. The poor C-Sec officer on the other end did not even get a chance to understand what had pissed Nihlus off, before he had been cut off and Nihlus stood by the terminal, hovering over it as if he wanted to kill it.

"Bad news?" I asked and gently placed my hands on his back.

"The Council is pushing for my report. If I can't bring in anything by the end of the week, they'll shut down my investigation and move you back to the Alliance." He said.

This was serious…

I was about to lose everything and there weren't a thing I could do about it. Unless…

"Nihlus…" I said and he sighed, rose and turned around to drag me in.

"I don't like it, but you may be right…"


	5. Chapter 5: The bond

A week later, Nihlus and I were standing in front of the council and honestly I was scared to death. We had gone to Barla Von, an agent for the Shadow Broker, gotten the information and it wasn't what either of us had thought it would be. Apparently, I had been a slave once. When Batarians realized I was sterile, they did horrible things to me to try and correct that, but I needed up more damaged than good. I was rescued by Cerberus who found me on a planet where I had been left to die, and they tried to help me. But as they progressed, they realized I was special, and instead started to do experiments on me. It had been harmless at first, but it had gone more and more brutal, and I had finally attempted to flee.

The reports were a bit blurry after that.

The facility where I had been held had been destroyed and only one babbling scientist had survived. He had told the exploring team that I had been in contact with something they called Object Delta. There were no explanation as to what Object Delta was, and the story from the scientist made no sense. He had told the team that there had been an explosion and then roars, blue lightings and something he described as the most horrific creature he had ever seen, had torn the place apart and disappeared. How I had come from that facility to the Citadel was still a mystery, but at least now we knew where I came from and what had happened to me.

We had given this to the council who had demanded to see us both, so now we were here, and I was scared as hell.

I had a feeling the Turian councilor, Sparatus, knew more than he let off, and by the first glare he sent me, I knew something had slipped to his ears and now he was taking it out on me. A possibility was that he knew about my heat, but had figured Nihlus had been the one to keep it at check both times, and maybe even knew that we had decided to give the blooming love a chance. The relationship between Nihlus and I was still fresh and he hadn't marked me, but it still felt like Sparatus could see what had been going on and how far we had decided to go.

I felt trapped under his constant gaze…

"… as we have told you before, Nihlus. The human ambassador wishes to see her and is already well aware of her abilities. The council sees no reason to deny the Alliance the opportunity to do their own tests on her." Tevors said and I think it was the words _Alliance_ and _tests_ that had me snapping back to the conversation and burst out from my polite behavior to desperation.

"No!" I said and made them all look at me. A few seconds with silence went across the room.

"No. Please… don't send me to the Alliance…" I shivered when I spoke and lowered my head. Nihlus looked at me.

"And why shouldn't we? You have already caused more than enough trouble for this council. Let the humans deal with their own problems." Sparatus said with anger in his voice, and it made me shiver even more.

"No… Anything, but the Alliance… please…" I plead. If I was sent to the Alliance there was a good chance Cerberus would find me again, and something told me they weren't about to give up on me that easily. Also, I would be torn away from Nihlus...

"Nihlus?" Valern suddenly asked. "I cannot seem to recall… Has there been any psychological examination done on her?" the Salarian councilor asked.

"Only a few in the very beginning of the investigation." Nihlus said and for the moment I wished he would just piss on the council and hold me tight.

"It may be necessary to do a more thorough examination before we can deliver our final judgement. From what I can see, Shayla may suffer some trauma. We will need a more detailed description of her mental state before we can decide her fate."

I looked up at the Salarian, mentally begging the other council members to see the things he had seen and give me a chance to find something that would keep me with Nihlus.

Tevors looked at Sparatus, who looked at Valern and growled slightly, but lowered his head and nodded.

"Very well. It is the council's decision to leave the investigation of Shayla open until further psychological profiles has been made. Nihlus, we expect you to follow her through it all and report back to us as soon as possible." Tevors said and Nihlus bowed slightly.

"Yes, Madame councilor."

We were then sent away and the minute we were more or less private I fell to the floor, shivering and crying…

* * *

Nihlus stood beside my side in every test that had to be done and an Asari psychiatrist did all her examinations she needed to make a full psychological profile. The Turian councilor did not approve it…

Her file said that I had suffered server trauma during my hold with Cerberus, and the rude treatment in C-Sec had done nothing to help with it. She had been able to bring me into hypnosis and bring me back to where I had been in the Cerberus facility, but we had quickly stopped that as the memories had powered up my biotics and I had nearly torn the place apart.

She wrote that I was not to be alone with human company as it would trigger self-defense instincts in me, instincts just as lethal as a Turian's. I was to receive counsel for this, but until I was more or less cured, she would not recommend sending me into the Alliance. Not unless the Council planned on going to war with the human race… again.

Furthermore she recommended that I was trained in the use of my biotics. Knowing I could defend myself might help with the fear of humans. We all knew I had them, but if I encountered a situation with humans now, chances were that I would either kill or get myself killed. Getting trained for combat situations and defensive actions should make me more comfortable in the everyday life, and hopefully be of help to cure my trauma. She recommended that it would be best to keep someone I trusted at my side until I was comfortable with a weekly schedule and the people training me.

The council (Sparatus mostly) was not all that happy about the report, as it would force Nihlus to spend more time with me until my training was over, and that would only give our relationship more time to bloom further. Not that I minded at all…

* * *

We easily found someone who could teach me weapons training, how to use, repair and clean them, and I was tested in all of the weapons, though it soon became clear that I was best with sniper rifle, assault rifle and some forms of submachine guns and pistols. My favorite sniper rifle was the M-92 Mantis. Despite being slow firing, it was steady and reliable; perfect for someone like me. The instructors, a Turian and a Salarian, were pleased with my first time of handling a weapon, but there was much to learn yet. In self-defense class I was brutally tackled by an Asari who claimed that was the best way to learn it. She scared me more than she taught me and eventually a passing instructor stopped her. I shivered when we had a break, Nihlus trying to soothe me and told me it was something everyone had to overcome when in close combat; though he thought her method was a bit extreme.

"Excuse me."

We both looked up at the new specie standing before us, extending a hand. The grey/beige colored man with scales and almost purple colored, rippled skin on his throat, looked at me gently with those large dark eyes of his and the icy-blue irises. A Drell…

"My name is Ethenan. I witnessed your session with Ms. T'voilk." He said and we shook his hand before he kneeled down in front of me.

"You've never fought before, have you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Shayla's been victim for a lot of unpleasant events lately, and a brutal Asari is not making it any better." Nihlus growled and watched how she took down a Turian in the same way she had done me.

"Indeed." Ethenan moved a little closer and placed a hand on mine. "Which is why I offer my service. I usually travel around the galaxy to train people for a short while, but it is very clear to me that you will gain nothing good if you are left in the hands of Ms. T'voilk."

"You can train her?" Nihlus wanted to know and Ethenan nodded once.

"Yes, though, it would be completely different to what you will find here. Your strength and abilities means nothing if you do not have the mental state to follow. And that is where any good instructor should focus first. Overcoming the fear to harm someone, even in practice, is difficult and must be dealt with in the right way. I can teach you this and once you're ready, you're real training will begin. If you're willing to take my offer, that is."

Both looked at me, waiting my answer and I nodded slowly. Anything was better than having to fight Ms. T'voilk again…

And so, I began a mental training with Ethenan. Nihlus witnessed the first many sessions, but it was soon clear that I was comfortable in the presence of the Drell. Over the next three months I trained, meditated, had weapon practice and was praised for my concentration and stability. Ethenan slowly began to teach me hand-to-hand combat, allowing me to practice on a dummy first with attacks, and counter moves were repeated and repeated, slowly at first, with him as my opponent. But as I got more and more control over my strength, my moves and my mental state finally settled with the fact that I could kill and harm people, we began to move faster and he sometimes even surprised me by throwing in a new move, something I hadn't seen coming. He wanted to test my reaction to new situations, and I wasn't always fast enough, getting knocked on my ass more than once. Ethenan was with me when I was brought into a simulation chamber to test my skills in a fire fight and we began in general to work very well with each other.

The only problem about this was that the council pulled Nihlus away from me by claiming I was, after two months, now comfortable with my schedule and the people, and so there were more pressing matters that needed him. This lead to another problem: Nihlus's concern for my safety and for control of my heat when he was away on mission. A problem we had to discuss…

Nihlus had been given his first real assignment in nearly five months after he found me, and there was only a small week to his departure, but we both knew my heat would show up shortly after he had left.

"We need an alternative for you. And someone we can trust." He suddenly said when we were lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. I looked up at him, lifting my head from his chest. Not the softest pillow to use, but the sound of his heart usually lulled me to sleep.

"Alternative for what?" I asked, not following his line of thoughts.

"Your heat. I need to know you're being dealt with before I leave, and I want it to be someone you trust." He said, not looking at me as he did, but his hand in my hair and the rumble in his chest told me more than words ever could. Nihlus was more than serious about me; he was dead-serious and he would kill anyone would dared to harm me.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem for the only one I trust is you." He nuzzled his chin in my hair and rumbled pleased with my words. "And Ethenan." His rumble stopped and I smirked.

"Ethenan? The Drell?" he looked at me this time.

"He's a good man, but just because I trust him doesn't mean I love him." I said and moved further upward, hovering above him. "There's only one who holds my heart, and he's Turian." I smiled down at him and again he rumbled, hands beginning to run up and down my form.

I kissed him passionately, feeling his fingers entangle in my hair.

"I love you, Nihlus." I said once he gave me space enough to be able to speak. His rumble spoke to me, and though I wasn't able to hear the sub harmonics of his voice, I could still feel them as they vibrated through my body.

He pushed our foreheads together, exhaling low.

"Shay…"

I rumbled as he spoke my name, enjoying the soft touch there was in his voice, and began to slowly nuzzle my head against his. I knew rubbing, or nuzzling, head plates in Turian relationships was an act of courtship, intimate and personal, but it was also used as a method by parents to calm their children. Nihlus had told me much about Turian behavior in pretty much every life situation…

I pressed a little harder against him and purred, making him open his eyes and look at me.

"Something on your mind?" he purred, fingers sliding through my hair.

"I've been thinking…" I said and rose a little from him.

"Uh-oh… Alright, let's hear it." he teased and I lightly jabbed his shoulder, trying to appear offended but my smile betrayed me.

"We've known each other for almost half a year, and despite I claim I don't believe in love at first sight, I can't deny there is something between us. I've told you that before, but… I think I'm ready now." I said and his eyes widened slightly. Something told me he knew what I was referring to, but I wanted to make absolute sure.

I sat up, pulled my hair away from my left shoulder and exposed the skin, smiling.

"I wonna be your bond-mate, Nihlus. If you'll have me…"

This time his eyes widened, mandibles hanging loose and he slowly rose to sit with me. His lower jaw trembled slightly, while he wrapped his arms gently around me, just holding me where I was.

"You sure about this? You know what it means to be bonded to a Turian…"

There was concern and joy in his eyes, but I just continued to smile and ran a hand over his cheek.

"I know, and I wouldn't want it any other way. You're the one I love…" I said caressing his face. Nihlus sighed and leaned into the touch, clearly enjoying both my words and actions, but he was still conflicted.

"Shay… Claiming you as my bond-mate would not only mean that you have to live with me for the rest of your life, but it would make you a target for assassination." he sighed.

"I already am. With the amount of time we've already spent together, someone is bound to have figured we have something going." I said and cupped his face. "I'm not afraid of assassination, but I fear to lose you to the Council. You once said they couldn't keep us apart, but I fear they can, and I don't want to lose you…"

He closed his eyes and rumbled low, sub harmonics vibrating through my fingers.

"I don't want to lose you, either…" he finally whispered, opened his eyes and then slowly moved in. "It will be painful…" he warned, but I simply just rumbled, gently nudging him closer.

Nihlus took the hint, growled and placed his teeth. Custom was that both partners marked each other at the same time, and we knew I had teeth sharp enough to penetrate Turian skin, but if it would scar was something else. Never the less, I found the spot and gently nipped, holding on to him. Without warning Nihlus jammed his teeth into my flesh, causing me to clamped my jaws tight around him as well.

It was a few painful moments, but he finally released me and licked the wound, purring.

"You're mine, Shay." He whispered once I had released him as well, licked the wound carefully and then looked at him. My hand caressed his mandibles.

"Wouldn't want it any other way…" I said and kissed him, which lead to making out and eventually sex like I had never done it before. It weren't about getting off this time. It was about making the other feel good and during the few hours we learned much about each other.

Things I would have to remember…

* * *

But time came and Nihlus had to leave. As a result I was left alone on the Citadel, knowing I had little time to find a trustworthy partner to help me contain my heat. I was now bonded to Nihlus so he didn't have to worry about my loyalty, but I think he still did. He feared the moment I got my hands on Ethenan, I would turn away from him and bond with the Drell instead. Part of Nihlus possibly still didn't trust the human in me due to what humanity had already done, and honestly I couldn't blame him for it.

But he left and I was there to wish him good luck on the mission, being escorted back and forth by a couple of C-Sec officers. They were there as my protection, nothing else, and Nihlus had been very clear that if any of them touched his mate while he was away, heads would roll once he returned. I had never chuckled as much as I did when I saw their faces on the news of me being Nihlus' mate.

The officers had been given my schedule, so they could bring me back and forth between my lessons and trainings sessions, and the last thing was sparring with Ethenan.

In the two months I had spared with him, I had learned a lot and we had built up a routine for each session. To start off, we would sit on the floor meditating for half an hour, calming me down so I would be ready for the upcoming sparring. Then we would warm up with some light sparring, he would teach me a few new moves and we would practice those a little before getting into more heavy sparring and finally a free style match where every trick was allowed. Afterwards he would meditate with me again so I would be calm when leaving. To Ethenan, a calm mind was the way to make a good fighter. If I rushed through anything I would be scolded and he would tell me to relax and calm myself, not going any further until I had. Patience was a large part of his training of me, and he had explained to me that if you rushed through the sessions you would only learn half of it, and he wanted me to learn all of it, so I would be able to defend myself in every possible situation. It was hard work, but I'm actually grateful to him that he kept pushing me for being patient or maybe I wouldn't have come as far as I did…

We had started the first meditation session to calm me, when he suddenly looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I snapped out of my attempt to meditate, looking at him curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Your focus is straying. There's something on your mind?" he said and sat in a more relaxed position, waiting for me to explain. I might as well…

"I assume you've realized Nihlus and I are close?" I asked and as suspected he nodded.

"Yes. His dedication to protect you would not go unnoticed even by a blind hanar." He said with a smile, possibly knowing more than he let off.

"Well, this isn't exactly public knowledge and I hope you will keep it to yourself, but…" I wasn't entirely sure as to how to explain, but he came before me.

"You've bonded?" he asked and I looked at him with wide eyes. _He knew?_ I managed to get my act together again and blushed lightly.

"Yes. It's… still fresh, though. But… there's a small problem…"

"Problem?" he asked and leaned over his legs slightly, folding his hands as he waited for my explanation.

"You know I have been used as an experiment, and that I have been altered in many ways." He nodded at this, so I continued. "One of the things is my period. Instead of a menstruation cycle like other human women, I undergo a heat session once a month. Usually Nihlus has been there to keep it in check, but now he's on mission and I need someone else to help me. Someone I trust."

I looked at him shyly.

"So… I'm asking you if you would…?"

He rose to a more straight position.

"Shayla. You know I am always willing to help you, but I may need some more details on your… heat session. What exactly is the problem?" he asked and so I set to explain. I must have been blushing twelve different kinds of red when it was over and Ethenan understood my problem, and my request for him. He was silent for a long time.

Suddenly he stood and motioned me closer, his hands folding tightly behind his back as I did.

"How do you and Nihlus usually initiate these periods? How do you begin?" he asked, facial expressions looking more lifeless than he had ever done before. His eyes seemed to have lost that gentle sparkle I had come to value about him…

I stopped in my tracks, slightly scared. He looked like a completely different man.

"We… well, we just… follow my signals." I said, lifting my shoulders a little. "Nihlus usually approaches me when he can feel the time is near, always testing the waters, so to speak. He doesn't want to harm me, but if we linger too long, neither of us will be of very sane minds if my heat isn't dealt with. It's difficult to explain…" I said, not really comfortable in talking about it. The first time Nihlus and I had been together had been a time where none of us knew what would happen, and there had been some explaining afterwards before we had come to terms with what was happening. Especially because Nihlus was partially in love with me, even back then.

Ethenan looked at me, tilted his head slightly.

"So, what you're saying, is that **I** will feel when your heat is near, and that I should make the approach?"

I shrug my shoulders lightly.

"Well… partially. I… um, I've never really asked or told anyone about this, besides Nihlus, and since we're… well…" I blushed a little, couldn't help it. "I don't know… I mean, it's a bit personal, and I've never been good with sharing that kind of information to others, unless…" I rubbed my neck, not really knowing what to say here.

A hand suddenly lifted my head gently.

"Unless you feel you can trust them…?" he suggested and for some reason it gave a lot of sense. In fact, it seemed to be just the words I had been looking for.

"Yes…"

I couldn't stop myself from looking into those large dark eyes and relax as he took a small step closer and carefully began to caress my jaw, cheek and neck.

"Your request is… uncommon for me, but not an unpleasant thought. I have to admit, I've never been with a human before, but always been curious to see if oral contact is as intoxicating to your kind as they say it is." He said low, stepping only an inch closer, hand moving to my hair where he slowly began to loosen it from the ponytail.

I allowed him.

"I might disappoint you. We both know I've been altered. There's no guarantee that I will actually react."

Hands cupped my face gently.

"Shall we test it?" he asked, voice dropping to a deep level as he leaned in.

A light shiver went over me as his soft lips ran over mine. I loved Nihlus, and he was a damn good kisser, but nothing really compared to the soft touch I was feeling now…

I sighed low, and as a slightly wet tongue moved over my bottom lip, I gave permission, allowed him to explore. When we parted I rumbled slightly in my throat. To a Turian it would have been a clear signal for him not to stop, but Ethenan crooked a brow at me, moving a little away. I awoke from the haze his kiss had created in my mind and blushed, slightly licking my lips. There was something sweet on them, almost… intoxicating… It wasn't like I could taste anything, but each time my tongue touched my lips I registered something that had me thinking it was sweet.

_Pheromones…? _I thought and looked at him, suddenly noticing how my hands had clenched in his shirt. Was my heat really that close that even a kiss could kick it up?

"Pardon me for asking, but how shall I take your… sounds?" he asked, and I realized I was rumbling again. At first I blushed, then I smiled and finally I chuckled.

"Positive…" I whispered, relaxed in my hands and slid them around his neck, before moving in for another kiss.

Neither of us was slow to understand the other, and I soon found myself on the floor, Ethenan nibbling on my neck, our clothes partially gone.

I felt a little dizzy, but felt none of the hallucinating effects the toxin in Drell skin can cause to human minds, and Thank God for that…


	6. Chapter 6: New waters

I hate waking up.

Especially when everything just feels great…

I yawned a little, knowing I wasn't going back to sleep now and began to stretch, but stopped as I felt an arm curl around me tight.

Looking back I could just see the scaled head of Ethenan as he held me close, sleeping. I lightly ran a hand over his arm, but it didn't seem to disturb his sleep, so I relaxed and took in my environment.

His apartment was much smaller than what I was used to, but it was neat and clean, and everywhere I looked I saw something that could be associated with the Drell behind me.

Swords, looking like katanas, were hanging on the wall, above a chest of drawers of dark wood and with two bonsai trees on top. There were paintings of various kinds on the walls, a large fan with a beautiful ocean motive and some smaller emblems and symbols decorating as well.

Despite I couldn't place most of it, I was certain most of it had something to do with martial arts and possibly Rakhana.

My memory began to stray to what had happened between us and how I had ended up here in his bed.

I had explained my heat for Ethenan, told him what I needed and he had accepted to help me, which had lead to passionate love making on the floor in our training room.

After he had come, he had looked at me with eyes deeper than anything I had seen and an expression of bliss I didn't know he could wear.

"I'm… beginning to understand…" he had said, panting. "… what you meant by… following your signals…"

I had chuckled lightly, gained a kiss and he had asked if I didn't think it would be more appropriate if we took this to a bed instead. I had approved and we had agreed his apartment was closer than mine.

We had barely gotten through the front door to his apartment, before we were at each other's lips again. He had taken me right there in the hall way, up against the wall, before carrying me to the bed, where countless of times followed, and I learned a valuable lesson. Drells have more than one orgasm during love making, though they don't produce as much sperm each time as others do. This doesn't make them less reproductive; quite the opposite as each package contains more fertile sperms than other species.

I had looked a little at him when he had explained that after coming for the third time and still seemed able to keep up with me. Nihlus had to keep it for some time, or go for other methods while he recovered, in order to keep going through my heat.

Ethenan stirred behind me, slowly waking up, hands wandering slightly.

A kiss was planted on my shoulder.

"Good morning." I said and turned when he gave enough room for it. He was still getting sleep out of his eyes, but he smiled none the less and finally opened his eyes, looking at me.

"A good morning indeed…" he said and let the back of his fingers caress down my cheek. I purred lightly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and he crooked a brow.

"Am I not supposed to ask that of you?" he asked and rose up to support his head in his hand. I chuckled.

"Normally, but I hope you realize by now that I'm anything but normal." I said and felt him trace his fingertips over my collarbone.

"You're much more than that…" he said, cupped my cheek and leaned down to give me a small kiss, but once his lips had parted from mine, he returned for one more, one more and I finally just grabbed his neck and pressed him closer.

My action was approved with a low hum and a hand wandering over my skin, over my hip and began to settle between my legs, fingers running over skin on the inside of my thigh. I sighed slightly, pulling him closer, getting lost in the soft feeling of his lips, the soft touch of his skin and the vibrations from his throat. No doubt he was using sounds beyond my hearing as he began to nibble down my neck, fused fingers running over my wet folds. I felt my insides turn a little around, thinking it was probably in anticipation of what was to come, when a loud growl was heard from my stomach, making both of us jump lightly.

Ethenan stopped and looked at me, crooking a brow in a way I had come to like about him now.

"It would seem your stomach has something it wishes to tell us." He said, smiling slightly.

"You think?" I asked and held a hand over it. He laughed softly, before he planted a kiss in my hair.

"And I believe it may be right. Neither of us has eaten anything for quite some time, and it would give us a chance to talk." He said, getting out of bed and reached for his pants.

When he mentioned talk I grew nervous. Had it been a mistake to do this with him? Did he regret helping me like this? Was I about to start looking for a new instructor? A new friend?

I decided not to think about it. He had a sixth sense when it came to my troubles and right now I didn't want to make him concerned.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take a quick shower." I said and went out of bed, headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I was seated on a chair with a cup of tea between my hands while Ethenan made last preparations for our breakfast. I was dressed in a shirt and a pair of pants I had borrowed from him, as he thought it was improper for me to walk around in my training outfit, and what kind of a host would he be if he couldn't help his guest in times of trouble?

A plate was placed in front of me, and we began to eat in silence. It was really good, so I had to compliment.

"It's good." I said and he looked up at me, smiling lightly.

"Thank you. Cooking isn't my specialty, but I did learn a few tricks from an old friend of mine before she passed." He said, and I lowered my head slightly, feeling sorry for having him reminded for losing a friend.

"Speaking of tricks." He suddenly said, pushed his plate to the side and folded his hands on the table, looking at me with serious eyes. "How's your heat?"

"It's fine for now, but it will kick back up in a few hours." I said and again he crooked a brow.

"Kick back up? Our love making last night did not suffice?" he asked. I rubbed my neck. How was I going to explain that to him?

"Well, kinda. But you have to see my heat like a mountain. The first couple of steps are not very hard, and my signals aren't that strong yet, but the higher I climb the mountain, the stronger will my heat be. And even if I get some satisfaction half way, I still need to get to the top in order to get down on the other side. In other words, I have to get to the peak of my heat and get laid, before it will run out of my system."

I felt a little bad for not telling him this from the start, but it had felt so good yesterday that I simply couldn't stop him.

He looked at me.

"How much worse is your _peak_?" clearly not fond of me leaving that information out. Thankfully I had an answer to that.

"Not any worse than what you've already experienced. It's more an increase of hormones, than an increase of activity. My peak is simply the time where I am the most fertile, or should have been…"

His eyes softened and he laid a hand on mine.

"Thank you for telling me, and do not worry. I said I would help, and I will, but it would have been nice to know if I were about to break my back on you to accomplish this goal." He said with a small smile and I laughed lightly.

"How long until you reach your peak?" he asked getting back in his seat and reached for his plate again.

"A day or two. After that we should both be able to feel the change." I said and he hummed low.

"It would appear I'm more or less stuck with you for a few days, then." He said.

"Something like that." I took a new bite, savoring the taste.

"Not that I mind…"

I looked up at his smile when I felt his foot slowly rubbing my calf. Automatically I rumbled, smirked and then pushed myself from the table, walked to him and sat down on his lap. He looked a little surprised at my action, but soon placed hands on my thigh and back. His hands found tender spots as I ran my fingers over his face and the rippled skin on his cheeks and neck. His throat vibrated slightly to my touch and it felt like it puffed a little, swelled actually. Now that I was looking at it I could even see how it darkened. As I ran careful fingers over the folds, his sigh, closed eyes and slight tilt in head, was a good indication that he was enjoying my touch.

Feeling bold I leaned down and ran my tongue over the skin, hearing his sharp inhale and his fingers clenched slightly.

"Arashu…" he moaned, and I couldn't help but to tease him.

"I'm not a Goddess." I whispered and then returned to licking the rippled skin.

"But you feel like it…" he moaned and I soon felt the hardness of his cock pressed against my thigh. That gave me an idea.

I stood up again, Ethenan clearly confused when I left him, but I think he gained something to think about when I slightly turned him around in the seat, kneeled between his legs and opened his pants. The glorious member sprung free from its prison and I was instantly at it with a hand. Despite I hadn't seen his member much last night, I had enough experience to know what I was doing and that it was feeling good on him.

I flattened my tongue the best I could and licked from base to tip, drawing a long moan from him, before I sucked on the tip and his fingers clenched around whatever they could grasp (thankfully not me).

"Gods…" he moaned and fell a little back on the chair. I took as much as I could, and then focused on sucking as I let him slip slowly out of my mouth again. His breathing increased as I did this a few times, the sound of blunt nails scraping over a wooden surface reaching my ears and I looked up at him, pumping my fist up and down his cock slowly, giving him a small break.

He was panting when he looked at me again.

"I thought… your heat was about… pleasuring you…" he panted. I gave his cock a few licks, going over what appeared to be sensitive ridges.

"You have no idea how much pleasure I gain from this…" I said, blushing as he looked down at me, but I didn't care. I meant every word, and right now I enjoyed making him feel good for everything he did.

I proceeded to suck him, until a shaking hand grabbed my hair and pulled me from him. I had no time to register the pain as I was laid down flat on the kitchen floor, Ethenan kissing me passionately. Funny how things can escalade after a few well-placed touches…

My days with Ethenan worked out better than I had thought they would. He was passionate, caring, a wonderful lover, and I have to admit it was a little difficult to part from his apartment when my heat was over, but it was for my own good. We still trained as usual, even during my heat, though it was difficult not to encourage his touch…

* * *

Nihlus returned home the week after my heat with wonderful news. He had a few smaller, rather simple, missions in the same cluster next to the Citadel, so he was going to be home at the time of my heat. I didn't wait a month to claim my mate again, though.

The minute he stepped into the apartment I ran straight to him and embraced him in a hug, before I kissed him passionately. A pleased rumble escaped him and suddenly his hands began to wander feverously over my body. He had barely been home for ten minutes before we were both stripped and in bed, and to be honest, I had missed his plates. That rubbing sensation, the way I could drag my nails over certain parts of his body and not care about injuries, how the danger of his claws and teeth seemed to add to my lust… Or maybe it was just because it was Nihlus, my mate and my love. I had never had another Turian, so I couldn't really tell.

My loyalty to Nihlus wasn't questioned openly, but I had a feeling he still feared I was going to abandon him for Ethenan. And his fear became mine. Sure, I saw Ethenan in a new light, but he was still my instructor, and I was more than capable to keep my hands off him when I wasn't in heat. He even complimented me for it, but of course, the fear of losing Nihlus did not go unnoticed by him.

I'm not entirely sure how or when, but after a week Nihlus changed slightly. He seemed more relaxed, even came to my practice to watch me spare with Ethenan in secret. He apologized for spying on me, but he had to see how I reacted around Ethenan now that I was out of heat, and he was pleased to say he saw no difference in how I looked at the Drell.

Our relationship practically exploded after that, and it was like gaining a brand new Nihlus. He was not just more relaxed, but he openly encouraged for intimacy outside my heat, pulled me to him in tight embraces as he desired and he always purred in bed, lulling me to sleep in his arms.

He was my perfect mate, and for months to come, I completely forgot about the horrible fate awaiting him in a near future...

* * *

It had almost been nine months since I awoke, knowing nothing about my new self, but still able to remember my old life. After things had begun to settle, I had taken up an old hobby of mine and started drawing. When Nihlus discovered that he would have arranged for me to take classes, but I talked him out of it and after showing him a few drawings, I convinced him that the mastery of drawing was not simply something you could teach; it had to be a state of your mind as well, as if were with combat skills and weapons practice. If you couldn't completely focus on the task, you wouldn't be able to learn much.

Nihlus agreed and let me alone with my drawings. Actually he was just happy I had found something else to use my time on, as he refused to let me work like everyone else. Not that I minded since I still had weapons training and hand-to-hand combat training with Ethenan, and the Drell was beginning to teach me rather complicated stuff. Sometimes I suspected he was trying to make some sort of assassin out of me, but he always brushed the question off when I asked.

_Sneaky bastard…_

There were only a few issues in being the bond-mate of a Spectre, and especially one as famous as Nihlus.

First of all was the council. They expressed their concern about Nihlus taking a human as bond-mate, even though they could see the potential in such an arrangement. They feared it would make humanity more eager to achieve a seat on the council, but it also proved that the council species had accepted humanity on a different level than just as a species in council space.

Sparatus, in particular, was very vocal with his opinion on our bond, and he clearly disliked the decision, but done was done, and as he said (and I quote):

"We can only hope this woman is as loyal as you claim she is, or we will all suffer from it, if she isn't."

I had growled at him back then, completely ignored protocol and rank. No one was allowed to second guess my love to Nihlus or my loyalty to the Turian people; not even the councilor.

Another problem of being Nihlus' bond-mate, was the silver plated Spectre he called his mentor, Saren Arterius. He hadn't just been vocal, but physical, in his disgust for our bond. He hadn't harmed me, but he slapped Nihlus hard the minute he understood I was truly bonded to Nihlus. For weeks after that I feared something would happen to Nihlus, or that Saren would show up at our apartment to kill me while he was away.

Thirdly, there was the media.

It was doomed to happen sooner or later, and there was mixed reactions to the news. Some people wrote letters, saying how proud they were to call themselves human or Turian, and that they hoped this would give other couples the courage to come forth with their relationships.

Other threatened both me and Nihlus, saying they wanted to kill either of us if we didn't stop this ridicules scheme, humans reminding me about what happened during the first contact war, and Turians reminding Nihlus what humans were capable of. Neither of us took those letters to heart.

News reporters were just as bad and good as I remembered them to be, and thanks to friends and comrades, I quickly learned who to talk to and who to avoid.

But of course, the media wasn't the only problem.

Once they had backed down, assassins began to show up. It wasn't that many, one or two a year, but the first time someone tried to kill me on open street, I had gone into a light state of shock. I had been shopping with a few friends when a human male had asked us for directions. I couldn't answer, but my Salarian friend could, though it had all been a distraction. Some civilians had seen a second man draw a gun at me, and before I even knew what was happening a Turian had tackled me to the ground, shielding me from the shot. It was all very confusing, but seconds later C-Sec arrived and arrested both men.

The Turian who had saved me was Lorek, a bartender in a bar in the wards. I had thanked him and asked how I could repay him, but he had told me I should consider it his way to repay me for all the good I was doing.

* * *

I buried myself deep in the warm bed and the scent of our passionate time together.

Nihlus had returned home late from a mission, late enough to find me already in bed, trying to sleep. That, however, hadn't stopped him from waking me up with purrs and gentle caress, unspoken promises of a good time and his need for me.

How could I even begin to deny him?

After it, Nihlus had left me to store his armor and take a quick shower, leaving me to fall asleep, sated and happy. I was already drifting away when nearly silent footsteps walked across the room, around the bed and came to stop beside me. My mind was in such bliss I barely recognized the strange scent coming from the Turian next to me; a scent I had only had the _pleasure_ of catching once before, but it was enough to ring a small bell in the back of my head.

Something was wrong here… and as a sharp talon touched my throat, I had a feeling this wasn't Nihlus.

Turned out I was right…

"Saren?"

The slightly nervous voice of my bond mate had the intruder moving.

"Nihlus…" the answer was cold, and slightly made me shiver.

"What are you doing here?" Nihlus asked, a little hard if I might add. I think Nihlus had been both puzzled and concerned when he found Saren standing next to my sleeping form, but I am pretty sure he also feared for my life. How long had Saren been there? Had he done anything to me?

I sensed movement and heard the bed drawer squeak lightly as weight was put on it. Saren was seated on it…

"I came to visit you, old friend." He said and from the sound of his voice he was looking down at me. A low growl was heard, but I couldn't determine from whom.

"What makes her so special?" the pale Turian suddenly asked, his voice bearing tones of hatred and I felt cold talons move over my shoulder and bond marks. Icy fingers ran over my shoulder, making me shudder and I scooted closer around myself, groaning, but he didn't stop.

"You wouldn't understand."

The answer from Nihlus made Saren withdraw his fingers.

"You dare claim that I can't understand a _human_?!" he growled.

"Shay is anything but human." Nihlus said softly and I felt him sit down on the edge of the bed, close to me. He was ready to defend me if needed.

"I know some of what dragged me to her, was her eyes and her heat session, but I have come to love the woman behind it." he explained and slowly touched my arm, letting his palm rest on my skin and I sighed low, relaxing again. Nihlus was there to protect me, I could trust him…

"We both know how most humans think of Turians and aliens in general. Shay isn't like that. To her the species doesn't matter. It's the person behind it. She has yelled just as much of a human as she has of a Turian, and she's not ashamed of being bonded to one."

Saren huffed.

"She's only pretending because of your status. No doubt she has some sort of secret deal with the ambassador to gain him a seat on the council." He growled and I felt Nihlus twitch his fingers lightly on my skin.

"She can barely stand the man! The growls she uses whenever she sees him cannot be faked, Saren. Shay doesn't have any secret deals I am not aware of. I trust her, and I know she is loyal to me. She tells me everything." Nihlus said a little hard, tension beginning to work in the air. I could smell it…

"Everything? Even what she does to the Drell?" Saren pushed and it was clear Nihlus disliked the conversation. His fingers twitched again, but he still didn't harm me.

"I know about Ethenan! It was with my blessing she went to him! And yes! I know humans have a weak spot for Drells, and I have seen her smile more when they are together, but it is mere friendship! Shayla belongs to me!" Nihlus growled in a very low voice to keep from waking me. This conversation was going places I didn't like, and it made me whimper.

I know they both heard it, but only Nihlus did something to try and soothe me, possibly thinking I had a nightmare of sorts.

"I think it best if you took your leave…" Nihlus said, a small amount of anger still lingering in his voice.

My bed drawer squeaked again as Saren stood up and left. By the door he stopped and turned.

"No matter how she might be, she's human, Nihlus. They are never loyal!" he said and finally disappeared. I felt Nihlus growl, but I decided to keep my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep still. My mate sighed, stood and walked around the bed to crawl in behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You might be human but I believe in you, Shay. I trust you." He whispered and rumbled low with his forehead pressed to my shoulder.

My eyes opened and a silent tear slipped over my skin.

He had known all along…


End file.
